Rena
by VFran
Summary: Serena Lim was just an ordinary korean middle school student until one day, she dies. Then she dropped from the sky and into Chronos. Five years later she joins Temple mercenaries and meets Ares, Baroona, and Mikael as they go from battle to battle. No fixed pairings except for AresxAriadne. May or May not pair OC
1. Prologue

09/08/12

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ares. If I did Mikael would of turned out completely different for obvious reasons if you've finished the actual series.**

* * *

**Prologue – When in Doubt, Blame Food**

* * *

Today was a good day. At least, that's what I thought before I was shot in the middle of neck. As I lay in a pool of my own blood all I could think about was how mom was going to kill me when I got home. I completely forgot to buy the ramen. None of this would of happened if I had just gone and bought the ramen.

Serena, or Rena, Lim was having a good day so far. She was free from school for today and tomorrow. No more having to wear a freaking skirt for a while. The weekend had arrived and it could only get better.

Rena was strange. At first glance she was normal but once you got to know her you would wonder why you still hadn't ditched her. It wasn't that she was deformed or had some mental illness, it was just the way she thought, the complete randomness of her mind. One minute she's helping you with math, the next she lying on her desk mumbling about what it would be like to die. She wasn't depressed, just curious.

Rena still wasn't used to the schooling system in Korea. The six days a week policy for school nearly killed her the first month here, and the complete obsession most of her classmates had for studying made her an odd one out. She was born and raised in Canada so there was an obvious culture shock. Her only salvation came in the form of her weekly adventure downtown.

First, she would go home and change out of the stupid school uniform and into something more comfortable. Second, she would walk from her apartment, which she shared with brother, down to he comic shop ten blocks away. After browsing the isles and buying anything that called to her, she would go to the subway and take a ride on the train for a few stops, never anywhere in particular, find a place that sold instant ramen for her brother, and walk back home. But today, that didn't happen. She did the first item, comic shop, but in the subway, she had the sudden urge to skip the apples for today.

'Mom and dad are coming to visit,' she reasoned to herself, 'I should probably be there to greet them.'

So she didn't get on the train that was right in front of her, and turned back to walk up the stairs and into the street again. That's when everything went wrong.

The gunshot was the first thing she noticed. Then the crazy man waving it caught her attention. She didn't really think. She just turned her back to him and ran for an exit like everyone else that had any sense. Of course it's always the smart people that suffer

She had almost made it when she fell to the ground. It was a strange sensation for her. One moment she's fine, the next she's on the ground having trouble breathing while feeling very wet around the neck. She tries to sit up only to roll onto her back. The screaming seems to fade away. There's a black fog invading her vision from the edge.

The last thing she can think about was that she should have gone and bought the ramen. Then she probably could have avoided all of this.

* * *

**Soooooo! I created this new fic on a whim, not sure were I'm going to go with it. The idea just hit me one day that there were almost no Ares fan fictions, so I decided to make one. I really haven't found that many so I was kind of sad.**

**The title name make sort of sense I guess. Originally it was going to be Blame Apples cause apples was the food instead of ramen. But I like apples so I decided to blame pears, then I realized that pears where even more heavenly than apples. After that I went through about twenty different fruit before going with ramen. I know, I know, just don't ask why, I'm not even sure myself. **

**So this is sort of a prologue for the story, I hope it wasn't too bad. Peace out, VFran**


	2. Meeting of the Monsters

10/08/12

* * *

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Disclaimer – Unfortunatly I don't own Ares, (cries in a dark corner) that belongs to Ryu Kum-chel, who also created the great manhwa Nephilim John! I do however own Rena, so please don't steal her, or I'll castrate you with flaming spork. Tee hee! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Meeting of the Monsters**

* * *

Rena was pissed. Like really, really pissed. And also slightly thankful. Rena had woken up while falling from the sky like a sack of potatoes. One minute she was dying in the middle of the subway cause of a psychopath, and next thing she knew, she was falling from the sky, in the middle of nowhere, into the ocean. At least there was a boat nearby.

* * *

Captain William Turner was not a happy man. He had been patrolling the coast with his crew for the last week. He was recently married and would rather spend his time with his wife and not in the middle of the ocean with crew of men. But, as a captain in the king's navy he had his duties.

Will was about to get off the ship's deck when a strange sound reached his ears. Was that… screaming?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Looking up, like the rest of his crew, he was greeted by a strange sight. Now Will had seen many things. Some were horrible like war, and others were miracles like a missing sailor, but never had he seen something so shocking before. Falling, from the sky, was a person. Not a bird, a person. It was understandable that he might have been a little surprised.

SPLASH!

Rena stopped screaming when she hit the water. Unconsciously, she straightened her body so that she dived, and didn't do a body slam. Slicing through the water, she felt her hat get yanked off. Moving quickly she swam back up to the surface and grabbed it. She blinked as the salt water got into her eyes, almost banging her head into the boat, which was now right next to her. Without thinking, she started to yell for help oh so elegantly.

"Hey! Little help here!"

* * *

Five years had passed since then. Rena had grown from being a fiery twelve year old, to a much more cunning and mischievous seventeen years old. It had been hard at first. Not knowing what was going on, where she was, or even what to do, she was less than pleased the first year of her stay in the Kingdom of Chronos. But as time passed she learned to accept the fact that, yes she wasn't home anymore, and no she was not likely to ever go back. Rena wasn't stupid, in fact she was far from it. She new no one would believe her if she told them what her memories were. Not when people still traveled with carriages, and didn't even know what a gun was. No, Rena knew when to be quiet.

She had landed, for lack of a better term, on the northern border of the Chronos Kingdom. Chronos was surrounded on the west by the Radink Alliance, to the east the Silonica Kingdom, and to the south by the Isiris Kingdom. Apparently she was lucky to have arrived during peacetime, if she hadn't… well her reception would have been less than welcome.

So Rena adapted, she learned how to fight, so she could protect herself, and she learned how to heal, which was her real goal. Rena never really cared for violence outside of a small punch before she arrived, but after, well… when you're being dragged all over the place by a bunch of knights on a ship, you tend to develop a taste for battle. It was obvious though, that she wasn't meant for the sea. So after five long years of work, she left the Pearl, and set out for her own adventure.

* * *

Chronos year 237, on a small road.

"What's this?" asked the girl. "Temple Mercenary ad! Whoa, room and board… with food!"

The girl was pretty by most standers, not beautiful, but pretty. She was slim with decent curves and no extra fat. Dark jade eyes, glinting with mischief were hidden behind long bangs. Dark mid length brown hair dyed black at the ends was pulled back in a messy ponytail with a purple ribbon, strands of hair hanging loose in her face and around it, almost like it was cradling it. Her skin was slightly tanned, but it was still obvious that she was of Asian decent, if anyone here knew what that was. She was slightly tall for her age but that only made her seem more dainty and frail.

She whore a black t-shirt with a purple anarchy symbol in the middle of her back. Dark blue slacks that were too big and scrunched up below her ankles were held up by a chain belt, two knives hung from it and clanged noisily on it. She also wore a plain black baseball cap and had a metal watch on her left wrist.

Humming happily, the girl looked at the map in the corner of the ad. Twirling on the balls of her feet, she turned around and started walking.

"Today is going to be a good day." Rena cheered

* * *

"Woooow!"

The mercenary HQ was big. It was more like a fortress than anything else. Thick stonewalls surrounded it, and large towers could be seen poking out the top. On the flag was a black snakehead, the symbol for Temple mercenaries.

Still looking around in awe, Rena slowly walked towards the gate. She stopped, however, when two spears crossed in between the door and her.

"Girl!" one of the guards barked. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to join of course!" Rena chirped tilting her head slightly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Heh, a kid like you?" the second guard laughed.

"This isn't a place for everyone!" the first guard jeered. "It's very scary here!"

"I know, I know." She answered nonchalantly, waving a hand in front of her. "I'm still gonna take that test and pass though."

"Ha! You don't even look like you'll pass five seconds!"

"Ha ha!" Rena laughed before saying cheerfully, "Why don't you move before I cut your call off you piece of horse shit."

After several minutes of insults later, the guards being loud and aggressive, Rena being cheerful yet vulgar, she walked through the gate and joined the line of people waiting.

BAM!

'That had to hurt.'

"One minute forty-five seconds. Next!"

WACK!

'That's gonna leave a mark!'

"Two minutes fifteen seconds. Next!"

'Show time.'

Rena got walked into the ring with her hands in her pockets. Taking the sword with a polite smile, which got her a blush, she turned to face her opponent, a light haired B class soldier with a bad attitude. Not seeing much of a threat, she turned her attention back to her surroundings.

"What's a girl doing here?" he sneered.

"I'm taking the test obviously." Rena smiled.

"Go home and cook a meal for you boyfriend girly!" he taunted. "Or can you not see this place isn't for weaklings with that rat nest in front of you?"

Twitch. He did not just insult the hair. Nobody insults the hair and gets away with it. Rena lifted the practice sword from her shoulder and let the tip touch the floor. An ominous smile made it's way to her face as she turned her full attention to the soldier.

"You know…" she almost whispered. "I was gonna just go easy on you but now…" she took a deep breath before her smile suddenly turn evil. "I think I'm gonna send you to the medical ward."

"Begin!" the Timer called.

The soldier charged forward and brought his sword in a downward stroke towards Rena's head. Still smiling she sidestepped the attack. The sword landed with a loud bang on the stone tiles. Not wasting any time, she lifted her right foot and slammed her heel against his hand, breaking his fingers. He screamed, letting go with his sword as he clutched his left hand tightly. Not giving him anytime, to recover, Rena gripped her wooden sword with both hands and smashed it against his knee. There was a loud crack as his bone broke. Not paying any mind to the looks of horror she was getting, Rena then swung the sword baseball style at his head. The unfortunate soldier was sent flying for a few seconds and out of the ring.

Silence. Everyone was in shock of the sheer amount of brutality that had come from the seemingly helpless girl in front of them. Still smiling, but no longer quite as malicious as before, Rena turned to the timer and held the practice sword out to him.

"This means I pass, right?"

The words seemed to break whatever spell was on him. Slightly fearful, he took the sword from her and yelled, "Pass! Next!"

Nodding happily at that, Rena turned around and skipped out of the ring humming softly. Sitting down crisscross on the hard floor, Rena didn't mind that several people had actually scooted away from her. She just kept smiling and continued to watch the matches as they happened.

After half an hour, several people had past, and many more had been beaten to a pulp. All the people that had been in line during her match were all done. Some of the newer boys had tried to talk to her, get lucky and score a girl, but she only responded politely before turning back to the fights. None of them were special, if she was gonna have friends here, she wanted them to have some sense.

Dully she watched as the next boy came up. He had short black hair that peeked out from under a striped cloth hat. His dark eyes complemented his pale skin. He was average height, and wasn't a muscle man, he actually looked slightly slender.

He wore a black shirt that ended at his elbows with a lighter colored vest that he left open and ended below his chest. He also wore a pair of slacks that and sandals. On his hips he had a medium side pouch with a knife hand sticking out on either side.

"Here, your practice sword!" the timer offered.

"…" The boy eyed the sword with distaste. "Can I use something else?"

"Why?"

That got her attention. Rena lifter her head slightly to get a better look. The boy had slipped the front knife out of his side pouch and into a lazy grip in his hand. It was a similar style knife to her own, only it had a rope attached to the bottom of the hilt that lead back to the second knife.

"My weapon is this…" he explained in his calm voice.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's a rule that we use practice swords."

"Damn!" the raven haired boy sighed, before accepting the sword. "Guess I can't do anything if it's a rule!"

"Begin!"

"OOOOOOOUU!" the men in the sidelines cheered enthusiastically.

The boy was dodging all the attacks from the B rank soldier. He dodged with a practiced ease. Rena chuckled, it was so obvious that he was only toying with the soldier. She let out a low whistle as he avoided a swing by a hair. This guy was good. The soldier was gasping for breath, obviously tiered, but the boy hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Should I start attacking now?" the boy wondered lazily.

He took a step forward and raised his sword to attack when-

"BEEP-"

"Three minutes over, you pass!"

"Eh?" he murmured. "Three minutes went by so fast…"

"Haha! What a dummy!" someone laughed from the line "he tried to attack after the time was up! Haha!"

Above the commander watch the fight emotionlessly.

'He didn't attack on purpose! An unnecessary trait among mercenaries!'

"That way please!"

Rena waved cheerfully as he walked in her direction. Scooting over slightly she made room for him to sit. Without a word he plopped down next to her and gave a smile of his own. Rena's smile widened, this guy actually looked nice.

"BEEP- shift change of B class soldier!"

"Hmm-" the new soldier snorted as he looked at the recruits. "Six left! Then seconds per person. I'll be done in a minute!"

"What a nasty personality…" Rena mumbled, drawing her legs to her chest and hiding her lower face in them. She turned to the still nameless boy and smiled sleepily. "How much do you want to bet someone beats him?"

He chuckled slightly at her offer. "I think I'll pass on that. It isn't a good habit to gamble."

"True true." She agreed before facing back at the big mouth.

BOOM!

CRASH!

SMASH!

BANG!

Without mercy, he pounded into the first four men. Rena blinked and grudgingly admitted he might not just be all talk.

"Humph! They're all so damn weak! You can't even last three minutes against me. What do you think you can do here!" he sneered. "Some pathetic soldier in a battle that grabs at other's ankles! Is that what you're going to become?"

Rena chuckled softly as she saw one of the two remaining boys yawn in boredom. Kid had balls, she'd give him that.

"Even among those that have passed, if you're scared, get the hell out!" he yelled turning towards to passed tent.

"That bastard!" everyone chanted.

"Who's next?"

A tall blond boy came out next. His blue eyes seemed to flash with malice as the snatched the sword and lifted it up to examine it.

He had short messy golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue jacket on top. He also had a pair of slacks with black lines going down the sides and a pair of light sneakers on his feet. A leather belt held his sword up on his hips and he had metal bracelets on each arm. But the most distinguishing feature was the leaf he had in his mouth. He was tall and was slightly more muscular than the raven boy but not by much, so still not a muscle man.

"Is it you?" the soldier asked arrogantly.

"A practice sword…" the blond muttered. "Are the Temple mercenaries a bunch of kids who play with these?"

!

Everyone looked at the blonde as if he had grown another head.

"He certainly knows how to make friends!" Rena snickered, lifting her head again.

'Heh! An interesting kid!' the commander thought.

"Want to go a round with a real sword?" the blond taunted.

"You little punk!" the soldier growled. "I want to use a real sword as well but the commander s watching so we can't."

'Commander?' the last kid thought. 'What's a commander?'

"That's too bad."

The last boy got up. He had orange blond hair that settled on his head relatively flat with a few rebellious strands. His right eye was covered but his left was a bright blue. He wore a red hoody with a black spider design on the back and a pouch over his stomach. He also had black shorts with white stripes going down the sides and a pair of light sneakers as well. On his hip was a sword. On body structure he was like the other two but around Rena's height.

'This match will be over with quickly.' He thought to himself. 'I'll have to get ready soon.'

"Hoho, brat." Laughed the soldier. "What's your name?"

The boy pondered this for a moment before answering with a smug smirk. "Names are unnecessary for those that live by the sword!"

"What's he's so confident in that he's babbling about like that?" Raven, as Rena had dubbed him for know, grumbled.

"You gotta admit it's a cool line though." Rena commented.

"Names are unnecessary for those that live by the sword'… that guy doesn't have a name?" Red, as Rena dubbed the last examinee, wondered naively.

"Spitting out such nonsense," the solder sneered, "your death will be everything but painless!"

"BEGIN!"

With a scream the soldier charged forward. Only to be smacked in the head brutally by the blond. He took one step forward and landed a powerful hit to the top of his head knocking him down in a single stroke.

"You couldn't even last 1 second against me." The blond smirked darkly. "What did you think you could do here?"

"He-hey. Wake up!" The timer called.

The blond walked back towards the last boy and handed him the practice sword before turning to join the rest of the passing group.

"I'll be waiting so you'd better come!" he ordered Red.

There was a tense silence as he came and stood next to them, Rena and Raven.

"So awkward…" she whispered just so the three of them could hear.

The other two looked at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked defensively. "It's true… I think? You guys weren't feeling awkward?"

Raven just shook his head and smiled again while the blond continued to stare. Before any more conversation could start there was a loud yell from the field.

"Getting knocked unconscious by a new recruit! This is a disgrace to the mercenary name!" another B class soldier screamed. "Who the hell is next? I'll be your opponent!"

"It's me." Red called pointing to himself.

"I'm really pissed right now so you better be careful!" the soldier growled.

"Oh! Ok!" Red replied. "But I have a question!"

"What is it punk!"

"How many times a day do you fed us?"

"How the hell should I know you little punk!"

"Che! How'd you become a mercenary without even knowing that!" Red asked in disgust, leaning his sword across his shoulders.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" the soldier screamed.

"That B class soldier has lost himself in his emotions!" Raven remarked.

"How much do you want to bet that Red over there is an idiot?" Rena laughed lightly.

"…"

"I'm the last guy so can't you just pass me without the test?" Red asked innocently.

"Why do you even ask!" the soldier screamed angrily. "Of course not!"

"Too bad!" Red lamented. "You wouldn't have to have gotten hurt but…"

"Humph! A little brat like you is going to hurt me?"

"That's what I'm going to do! Eh? Oh… my shoelaces…" bending down, red let go of his sword and started to tie his shoe. "Wait a sec! Let me tie my shoelaces."

With an evil smirk, the soldier lunged forward and raised his sword. Without waiting he started his down swing

"Ah! I'm almost done." Red called not realizing the situation.

BAM!

The sword was smacked down onto Red's head.

"OUUUUUGH! What a cheap shot!" Red cried as he stood up. "Do the Temple mercenaries give tests in this manner!"

"Hahaha!" Raven laughed. "That guy, he's got one hard head."

"Hahahahaha!" Rena laughed, almost falling over. "I so called that!"

Even Blondie had a small smile on his face.

"Cheap? Humph!" the soldier snorted. "Does an enemy tell you, 'hey, I'm going to attack', and then attack? You must always be ready in a fight!"

"Aww! Your speech moved me to bits!" Red retorted sarcastically.

"You're stepping on a coin!" the soldier commented, pointing at his feet.

"Coin? Uh! There's nothing there…"

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, the soldier swung his sword to the side. Without thinking, Red did a quick back flip over the sword, making it miss him completely. Completing the flip, he landed nonchalantly in a very loose manner.

"Hehe!" Red laughed. "I won't fall for that again…"

'Lets see if he can dodge this!' the soldier hissed in his mind.

Reaching into his pockets, he took something out and threw it. "Take this, punk!"

"Urk!" Red cried wiping his eyes. "It, its sand!"

"Uwahahaha!" the soldier cackled as he charged forwards. "This is my victory!"

"I guess it's over for the hard headed kid!" Raven stated.

"Goodbye poor idiot!" Rena sighed dramatically.

"Nope, it's not over yet." Blondie stated confidently.

Red's hand suddenly tightened into a fist and a smirk appeared on his face. He stepped back and avoided the stroke. Tightening his leg muscles he leapt forward and delivered a hard kick to soldiers face, breaking his nose. Lifting the sword to his left shoulder, he threw it to the soldier in a backhand motion.

"Take this mister!" he called.

"That kid!" a spectator cried. "He threw his sword!"

"Hng! You think I'd get hit by this!?" the solder demanded, knocking the sword away with his own.

"That's the bait, and this is the real thing!" Red charged up to him with his clenched fist. He smiled cheekily as he tossed a fistful of sand back at the soldier.

"Oouk!" he cried. "Sa-sand!"

"You threw this at me earlier."

"Woooow-" the crowd cheered.

"Both those guys are fighting dirty!"

With one final kick at his crouch, Red ended the match

* * *

And thus, the four fighters magnificently became C class soldiers with the Temple mercenaries. The five hundred year strong Temple mercenaries! The countless soldiers who disappear without names! My… no, our adventure begins here!

* * *

**Hey it's VFran again! This is the first real chapter of my new story. This is something I did on a whim. So I may or may not keep up with it.**

**In case you're confused about the naming in the chapter, Baroona is Raven, Ares is Red, and Mikael is Blondie. Rena doesn't know their names yet so she just gave them names. There's also the fact I don't want to describe them over and over and decided to be lazy.**

**Please read and review! VFran**


	3. First Mission

10/08/12

* * *

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ares no matter how much I wish I did. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and we would have found out more of Baroona's back-story. I just own my OC Rena, so if you try to steal her I will track you down and murder you and your family on a dark and rainy day.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – First Mission**

* * *

Jagsen Village in the Kingdom of Chronos.

On a hill over looking a small village a young boy stood before two graves. They were surrounded by grass and shaded by a tree, and the weather gave way to a clear blue sky.

The boy looked no older than thirteen. He wore a sleeveless gray shirt with a panda on the front that seemed to hang from his slight frame. He also wore black pants and a pair of light sneakers. Black hair poked out from under his puffy striped hat. The child's body shook slightly as soft sobs escaped from his mouth.

"Mom!" he whimpered. "Dad!"

'The village people are all cowards!"

He raised the back of his hand to his face and tried to brush the tear from his eyes.

'Even though the thieves who killed my parents stole everything… nobody did anything to stop them! They were so afraid that they didn't even think about fighting back.'

The boy stopped trying to brush away his tears as he felt his resolve harden as he lowered his hand.

'In the future I will be strong and get revenge!'

* * *

On a long and narrow road, the Temple flag rippled proudly in the wind. Soldiers in full body amour rode on horseback, leading the way to their destination. Behind them were wagons upon wagons full of soldiers, from the weakest, C class, to the strongest, A class. In one wagon four teens lay, completely at ease, and one not quite at ease.

"Ahh! What a good nap!" Ares yawned widely. "Hey, where are we heading now?"

"You don't know?" Gohu asked incredulously. "We are currently going to Jagsen village."

Gohu was a boy slightly on the short side. He was nearly bald with his buzz cut and had large buggy eyes and a plain face. He wore a patched cloak over his plain t-shirt and slacks, and had the standard Temple helmet on, complete with the snakehead drawn on it.

"Jagsen village?" Ares asked. "Why are we going there?"

"You seriously don't know why?!"

"Yea."

"How could you be here without knowing the purpose of our mission?" Gohu wondered.

"When they were explaining the mission I was resting my eyes." Ares explained.

"You probably fell asleep and didn't pay attention!"

"Anyways, where are Mikael, Rena, and Baroona?" he asked, not so subtly changing the subject.

"Those bastards are sleeping over there." Gohu stated bluntly.

Like Gohu had said, the three mercenaries in question were all laying across from them on the other side of the wagon's wall. Rena was situated snuggly between Baroona and Mikael. Baroona had his face tilted upwards almost towards the ceiling with his helmet on and his head, and hands folded loosely on his lap. Rena was positioned with her head tilted to the side, almost falling on Baroona's shoulder but not quite, Temple helmet sideways on her lap, and hands palm up on the floor next to her legs. Michael had chosen to sleep with his helmet on, like Baroona had, but instead of facing up, with his head tilted down towards his chest, hiding most of his face, and with his hands shoved deep into his pocket.

"Heh. Maybe I should rest a bit too." Ares stated as he picked his way across to join them.

"What?!" Gohu yelled. "You were just now sleeping!"

"Yea, but I wasn't comfortable while I was sleeping." He sighed dramatically dropping his pack to the left of Mikael and joining them on the floor.

Without another word he took his helmet off his head and placed it on his stomach, pinning it there with his hands, and let his head drop to his chest as he tried to sleep.

'This is their first mission and they're not even afraid?' Gohu thought in awe as he stared at them.

As the four mercenaries slept peacefully, the wagon train slowly made it's way to Jagsen village.

* * *

Jagsen village

Several men had gathered in front of the village elder's house in the middle of the village during the day. Among them was the young boy who had been crying in front of his parent's graves earlier that very day.

"Tomorrow is the day when those bastards come again to collect the monthly fee." A man with a scruffy moustache sighed heavily.

"There's nothing to worry about since we already collect the money before hand and gave it to the village elder." A large man in overalls stated.

"That's right! I have the money" the elder reassured them adjusting his hat.

"You all are cowards!" the boy muttered.

"What did you say Mickey?" Moustache asked.

"I said you all are cowards!" the boy, Mickey, yelled. "Why isn't anyone thinking about fighting back?!"

The elder watched the scene with a guarded face, not saying anything.

"If we fight back it is a guaranteed lost." Overalls argued angrily. "What's the point?"

"Right!" Moustache agreed. "Last year when we decided to fight, most of us perished! You should know that!"

"How long are we gonna live like this?" Mickey asked. "Why do we have to pay them and grovel before them?"

"We want to fight but we aren't strong enough!" moustache explained.

"Right!" snapped Overalls. "Even though we asked the government for help the never seem to car and never help."

"I know it's unfair but there is no other way but to pay them."

"It is a relief that the money was all collected in time."

"However a sudden problem has arisen." Elder said slowly.

"Problem? What Problem?"

"I spent all our money on something." he answered frankly.

There was a moment of shock were everyone made a face at the sheer stupidity of the situation.

"All that money!" Moustache screeched angrily. "Where the hell did you spend it!"

"Don't spit while you talk!" the elder yelled right back. "If we continue being afraid, the enemy will grow even stronger. We cannot live like this forever!" he explained confidently. "Thus with our money, I hired the 'Temple'!"

* * *

Slowly the wagon train made it's way into the village through the gate, one by one going in.

"Elder! The mercenaries are arriving." A man yelled

They rode slowly through the streets, none of them paying the villagers any attention. All of them focused on getting to their camp spot to set up and unload their gear.

'These people are the 'Temple'?' Mickey wondered looking around at the soldiers. 'Are those the people that will win against the thieves? Is winning against them not a dream anymore?"

"Ok! Everybody get out!" an officer ordered.

Slowly, the soldiers jumped out of the wagons, leaving their gear behind.

"Why is it so dark outside?" Ares wondered, as his eyes were covered by his helmet."

"Ares!" Rena whined. "Quit messing around and just get off the stupid wagon! You're holding up the line!"

Not paying her to much mind, he jumped out as was followed by Rena.

"Ok everybody! Line up!"

'Wow! Everyone looks strong!' Mickey thought in awe. "They probably can right really well.'

"Huh?" Mickey stopped in front of Ares.

'Who is this person and why does he look so stupid and confused?'

"I wake up and it's dark all around!" Ares complained. "Is it already night time?!"

'He's not even lined up and babbles strange things…'

"Are you really a soldier" Mickey asked unconvinced.

"Huh? An unfamiliar voice!" Ares yelled, banging his fist to his chest. "Who is it? Who's talking to me in this dark place!"

'Humph… he really is stupid.' Mickey thought. "Take off your helmet!"

"Huh? Helmet?!" Ares asked, but doing it anyway. "Hey! I can finally see! I as worried that I became blind."

"Hey mister, why do you look so confused and dazed?" Mickey asked bluntly. "Are you really a 'Temple' mercenary?"

"What the hell did you say!" Are growled angrily before grabbing his cheeks and stretching them. "How dare you say that to me kid!"

"Ares! Ares!" Gohu called franticly.

"Hey! This kid's cheeks are very stretch."

"Ares, we are lining up, what are you doing?! Hurry up!" Gohu cried franticly grabbing his friend's wrist and dragging him back to their spot in the line. "The platoon leader is furious!"

"Humph, you think I'm gonna stay quiet after what you did?" Mickey said to himself.

* * *

"Stop!"

"****"

"****"

"****"

"****"

"Shut up!" Ares cried. "That's enough!"

"****" Mickey continued.

"Kuhahahah!" Ares screamed in outrage. "I'm gonna show you that I'm not a ****"

"Then show me!"

"Alright this looks good." Ares stated looking at the small piece of wood in front of him.

* * *

"The third company of the fourth platoon remain here while everyone else go pitch camp." The mission leader ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"The third company fourth platoon remain here while everyone else go pitch camp!"

"Pfft. Why is it only our platoon has to remain here…" Baroona complained while Michael paid no attention.

"Cause we're special~!" Rena sang happily, swaying slightly. "Just look at it this way. We aren't doing any of the really boring work, just the less boring stuff."

"Are you drunk?" Baroona asked lightly steadying her by the shoulder, noting her lack of balance.

"Nope!" she laughed giddily, popping the 'p'. "Just really hyper, I mean think about it…" she trailed off before allowed a more violent smile, not quite as violent as the one from her test, spread onto her face. "We're gonna get to join a real fight soon."

The two boys smiled back at her answer.

* * *

"I will slice this piece of wood in midair." Ares claimed, showing Mickey the block.

"There is no way you can do that because you are not a true mercenary." Mickey stated.

"Just cutting it is too simple" Ares continued, ignoring Mickey, before tilting his helmet down. "So I'll do it with my eyes covered."

"Hey Ares what are you up to?" Baroona asked while Mikael and Rena trailed not far behind him.

"This little kid is annoying the hell out of me so I'm gonna show him my skills" Ares answered.

"Little Kid?!" Mickey yelled.

"Good luck!" Rena cheered stretching.

Deciding not to waste anytime, Ares bent his knees as he brought his arm up and threw the log high into the air. Grabbing his sword's scabbard firmly with his left hand, he drew the sword with his right. After a quick blind slash he quickly sheathed his sword and let go.

"Like always!" Gohu stated. "It didn't get cut!"

The block of wood landed on the ground in one piece.

"What? How could this happen? My sword isn't very rusty." Ares complained annoyed.

"You really are a nakhashin!" Mickey declared looking up the wood.

"What? Hey you little bastard! Stop!" Ares yelled at Mickey's quickly retreating form. "I'm not a nakhashin!"

"Calm down Ares. He's only a kid." Gohu sighed trying to calm the blond down.

"I live in the village elder's house, you can come and see me anytime." Mickey called cheekily over his shoulder.

"Little bastard, I hope you fall down!"

"Now now Ares, just cause he owned you doesn't mean-" Rena said in a fake mature voice while closing her eyes and point at the sky.

"He didn't beat me!" Ares screamed.

In all the teasing, no one saw the look Mikael gave the log.

* * *

Miles away from the village in an old abandoned manor, voices could be heard talking.

"Tomorrow is the day we collect the money at Jagsen" came a deep voice.

"Yes sir!" many men replied.

"Go tell them that I'm gonna collect twice the amount next month."

"But that's…" one man protested.

"I create the laws!" the man on the throne yelled violently.

"Boss I have urgent news!" a man yelled as he knelt on the floor. "Three hours ago, I received a report that an army was around here."

"What! An army?" the bandits in the room cried in shock.

"Humph. It's probably a mistake." The leader of the bandits reasoned to the men calmly. "There are thieves like us are everywhere around this country. In a country like this, an army wouldn't likely to be here. The reason I know… is because I used to be in the army!"

* * *

As he walked down the road at night Mickey was in a good mood. So good that he was even humming a cheerful tune.

"Wow, it's already gotten really dark while I've been playing marbles." He said to himself. "Oh well… tomorrow the temple mercenary must win…"

'If they fail… what will happen to our village?'

"Huh? It's that piece of wood from a while ago."

He looked at it for a second before giving a quick, mocking laugh and lightly kicking it. However he was shocked to see that as he kicked it, it split into pieces in midair.

'What the hell? Four pieces?! Maybe that guy really is…'

* * *

"Hey, Gohu!" Ares called coming outside. "What are you up to?

Tilting his sketchpad, Gohu showed Ares the drawing he was working on. It was a detail drawing of the time the four of them, Baroona, Rena, Mikael, and Ares, had been sleeping in the wagon earlier that day on the way to the village.

"This picture is called…" Gohu proclaimed proudly. "'Mercenaries in the Cart!'"

"This is a really bad drawing." Ares commented.

"Why is it bad!?"

"You?" Ares asked ignoring Gohu.

In front of them stood Mickey. He had an apologetic expression on his face.

"Did you come back to mock me again?" Ares growled aggressively.

"I have a request…" Mickey asked hesitantly.

"Who would believe that! You came to make fun of me again!" he muttered. "If you don't go back, I'm gonna tell your parents about this incident."

'Mom! Dad!'

"Huh? What's the matter? Are you crying?" Ares asked.

"My parents were murdered last year by the thieves!" Mickey cried. "That's why I came here to request something!"

"What is it?"

"In the fight… I want you guys to win tomorrow! If you lose… our village is history!"

'This kid is an orphan! Just like… he's just like when I was a kid!'

* * *

_A young Ares looked up from the sword that looked too big in his hands, and too cruel for his eyes._

"_Master, why don't I have any parents?" he asked softly. "Everyone else has parents…"_

"_Ares, shut up and practice!" a shadowy man ordered._

"_Yes sir…" he whispered_

* * *

"Hey, what's you name?" Ares asked.

"I'm Mickey." He answered wiping he eyes.

"Okay, Mickey… stop crying. Men aren't supposed to cry!" Ares stated seriously. "Also, don't' worry about tomorrow. I don't fight to lose."

'This guy's personality is different from before!' Mickey realized.

"I will get revenge for you parents." Ares promised. "So don't worry about it."

"Ares! Gohu!" Rena called. "Everyone is gambling right now! You gonna join?"

"What? Gambling?" Ares turned around and sprinted for the door. "Mickey don't worry and believe me! I'm going to make up the money I lost last time!"

"Don't bother Ares!" Rena laughed. "You have the worst luck."

'Humph! That guy went back to normal… I really hope that they will win.'

* * *

On the road to Jagsen there was a band of twenty people and a cart. All of them were armed, and none of them looked friendly.

"It's been exactly one month." A bandit stated.

"Village elder!" a man yelled. "The thieves have arrived!"

Everyone started to panic and yell. Trying to run to the back of the mob.

"Everyone calm down!" the elder ordered.

Soon order was restored, but it wasn't solid.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see!" a thief with a band aide sneered. "Old man. Long time no see."

"…"

"Alright. We are very busy… bring the money! Oh yeah, we have a message for you." He laughed cruelly. "From next month on, you pay double the amount… if not, you will all die!"

"Double!" a man yelled. "You bastards!"

"Don't mind him!" the elder held his arm in front of the man before pointing to a large bundle that was covered by a blanket. "And go take our girt to you."

"Huh? A gift?"

"Humph… taking money isn't enough?" a different thief snorted as he walked towards it. "And now gifts too?"

'Haha! The Temple mercenaries are hidden under there!' Mickey laughed in his head.

Under the darkness of the blanket, savage grins appeared on the faces of four young monsters, armed and ready to feast.

* * *

**Hello! I'm actually getting these chapters out pretty fast. I'm kinda surprised! Hahaha!**

**I really with there was an Ares anime. It would make describing people so much easier. I actually had to search for a decent picture to figure out what color the main trios hair and eyes were. Talk about annoying!**

**There were a lot of confusing thing this chapter so I'll try to clear some up.**

**1. "****" Represent unknown words, example: a person receives a vice president job because his father is the president. There wasn't a one word translation for it so they didn't put it in the manhwa.**

**2. A nakhashin is someone who got into the army the easy way, basically he had connections.**

**3. The mission is about two to three weeks after the test so let's just say that in that time Rena got to know everyone fairly well by then.**

**That's all. I hope you enjoy all my hard work. Seriously, if you don't I die a little inside. **

**From the really hyper from a sugar high right now, VFran.**

**P.S. I had like, seven bowls of ice cream while making this so if anything is crackish, blame that.**


	4. IHNIWISCTC

11/10/12

* * *

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ares I only own my OC Rena. If I did own it I would've had Mikael stay with Temple Mercenaries instead of going back to Isiris and then becoming completely psycho. That totally sucked. Mikael is an awesome friend though as you learn later in the series. To bad that he had to leave though. Oh yeah! And Baroona would have gotten more of a back-story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – IHNIWISCTC (I Have No Idea What I Should Call This Chapter)**

* * *

'The Temple mercenaries are hidden under there.' Mickey thought gleefully.

"I wonder what it is?" the bandit asked curiously, reaching out his hand.

The tension was thick. The villagers shuffled about restlessly. The elder swallowed, his throat tightening up from fear. The bandit grabbed the cloth and started to lift it up.

"It's time! Everyone get in a safe distance!"

"Hurry up!"

Not hesitating, Ares stepped out from underneath and thrust his sword into the thief's chest. Blood splashed from the wound and flowed from his mouth. The body fell forwards towards him, limp and lifeless.

"Are you surprised that we are the 'gifts'?" Ares asked darkly.

"What the hell happened!" the bandits yelled.

"Who are those bastards?"

Silently, the rest of the mercenaries calmly climbed out from under the blanket.

"Everybody calm down!" band-aid shouted. "Let's show them how strong we are!"

However before he could say anything else, Baroona's knife streaked threw the air and slit the neck of the guy next to him. Blood gushed from the wound as he fell lifeless to the ground. Smiling his lazy smile, he pulled the rope back towards him and caught the knife as it swung around behind him and back to his side.

There was now a stand off as the bandits and the mercenaries lined up facing each other.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking!?"

"Who are we?" Rena laughed spinning her daggers.

"Humph!" Ares snorted poking the snake on his helmet. "I'm even wearing this and you don't know who we are?"

"I don't know you bastards!"

"Ok then…" Ares smiled darkly. "I will make you remember this snake mark even in your afterlife."

"We don't know who the hell you are and you're mocking us!?" a bandit yelled furiously.

"Let's kill them all!" another screamed as they all rushed forward, drawing their blades.

The mercenaries waited calmly as they charged forwards. Then they not quite so calmly cut them into pieces with their blades. And so pandemonium began. A bandit lost half his head, an iron mace got a Temple mercenary in the stomach, a snake helmet flew through the air and over a fountain of blood. The bandit mace user laughed at his lucky shot but was then pierced by three different swords as retribution.

Mikael jumped into the air after drawing his sword and cleanly sliced a bandit's head in two.

Ares stabbed multiple people around him without breaking a sweat.

Baroona's knife flew through the air in an arc creating a bloody circle around him.

Rena smiled softly as she slipped below another man's view and slit his neck before he even knew she was there.

Blood was flying and landing everywhere.

"Help me!"

"Argh!"

Mickey watched all this happen and more from the second story window with a blank expression. He was the only one brave enough to even dare look at the scene from hell below.

"Mickey!" a man yelled. "Don't look, it's too dangerous!"

"Dangerous? The fight…" Mickey breathed in awe. "Is already over!"

"What? Already!?"

The streets were a bloodbath. Bodies littered the ground everywhere, mercenary and bandit alike. Blood pooled and slipped into the cracks on the road, staining everything crimson. Weapons could be found in various positions, beside or in the bodies of the dead and living.

Ares causally wiped the blood on his blade onto his shirt before it could dry, not caring that it could stain. Mikael tapped head of a bandit making him fall over and revealing he was dead. Rena could be found poking the various mercenary bodies lying on the streets, trying to see if they were alive or not, and when they were, offering words of comfort. Baroona had the rope from his knives slung across the back of his neck, letting them just hang below his knees.

"Only one left…" Baroona commented emotionlessly.

A couple streets down, a small group of mercenaries had cornered the last bandit alive.

"Hey, you with the band aid!" one called. "Come here."

"Don't worry!" another jeered. "I won't kill you."

'These bastards are too strong.' Band Aid thought terrified.

"Ah, screw this!" he yelled taking off. "I gotta get the hell outta here."

"Running away is useless…" Baroona stated.

The bandit ran through the alley before running into the mission leader. Behind him stood several A class soldiers, all looking tough and mean.

"Lead us to you headquarters now!" Leader ordered.

"Yes sir… yes sir." The bandit whimpered pathetically. "Okay! I will take you there, sir."

Ares looked down and saw Gohu. He was lying on the floor, blood pooling underneath his head, next to the other dead bodies.

"… Gohu!" Ares called before kicking him in the head.

Letting out a squawk of pain he sat up.

"What the hell!" Ares complained loudly. "How long are you gonna pretend to be dead?"

"Pretend to be dead? Me!?" Gohu said innocently. "I was fighting with the leader and just fainted for a bit."

"Really?" Ares asked skeptically. "I saw it wrong? Right before the fight, you were laying down on the street!"

"Uh-oh!"

"Oh well, let's go!"

* * *

The Temples marched across the countryside in line, letting to last living bandit lead the way back to the base. They crossed many landmarks like fields, rivers, and bridges.

"Catching a fish and eating it would be delicious!" Ares commented looking down at a stream.

"The fish looks very fresh and alive." Gohu agreed.

"Maybe we should catch some on our way back and grill them!" Rena added happily, playing with the edge of her new long sleeve shirt. "Oh! Or you could stew them in stock, smoke them with vegetables, eat them raw with side dishes!"

She ignored the strange looks as she continued to list the different ways to cook fish, getting more and more exotic by the minute.

* * *

Watch tower on the abandoned bandits' mansion.

"So boring!" the lookout sighed lifting the telescope to his eyes. "Let's see what's going on."

"The air seems very thick." His partner stated looking up. "Looks like it will rain."

"Huh? What are those?" the lookout asked. "Holy, so many… what the hell!? Go tell the boss now!

"What the hell is it." The partner asked dully.

"It's the enemy!" he shouted panicking at the sight of the mercenaries. "There are so many!"

* * *

"Boss, the enemy is coming!" came the call. "A large number of enemy soldiers are coming!"

"What!?" the bandits panicked. "This is bad.

Slam! A large fist pounded powerfully into the armrest of the throne.

"Shut up!" roared the leader. "Who gave you the permission to talk!?"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He was an impressive figure. Taller than most men, he looked to be in his late thirties. His wild hair and sunken eyes gave him a homeless look. He wore a headband and a long dark jacket.

"Everyone calm down and call the budumok!" he continued. "From what army are they from?"

"Uhmmm…" the scout hesitated. "There was no flag, but they had a snake symbol on their helmets."

"What's no flag?"

"It's probably a fake army."

A young man, maybe in his early twenties, stepped forward. He had short light hair that didn't cover his wild eyes or the earring on his right ear. He wore a long sleeve shirt with a simple dark outline on it that ended just above, and showed off, his stomach. He also wore dark slacks that were held up by a light belt, and a pair of sneakers. But his most distinguishing feature was the large scar that ran from his chin, across his lip, and to bellow his left eye.

"Snake symbol…" he repeated slowly. "That means they are the Temple Mercenaries."

"Did the budumok arrive." The leader asked. "Temple Mercenaries, eh?" his eyes followed an annoying fly's movements. "Ah, I remember now. Carnival, weren't you in Temple once?"

"Yeah, I was." He agreed stepping in closer to the leader. "This thing keeps bothering me."

In one movement he swung his sword and cut the fly in half.

"You really are great carnival!"

"The fly was sliced in half!"

"You are very skillful with your sword." The leader agreed with his subordinates. "Is the Temple really powerful?"

"They used to be strong." Carnival sneered in a mocking manner. "But they're probably all garbage now."

* * *

"Why?" Ares asked in despair. "Why are they going up first? I wanna get there fast too…"

Most of the Temple mercenaries were waiting bellow at the path leading up to the mansion. A small group of them had just climbed up while the main body stayed behind. Rena and the rest of the C classes were waiting with the main body.

"Those people are scouts." Rena explained patiently. "It's kinda they're job to just go ahead and see what's there, they don't necessarily get to fight before us so there's no reason to complain."

"Oh! I see." Ares realized.

"Send a batch of soldiers to the rear entrance." The leader ordered. "Place the strongest soldiers up front and move them forward!"

"Yes sir."

All the A class soldiers moved up front before the C class.

"Hmmm… why is the A group going towards the front?" Ares asked.

"If the enemy is right ahead of us, then Group A will make a path for the rust of us." Mikael explained. "That's probably it."

"Wow!" Ares cried staring at Mikael. "You're smarter than you look!"

Twitch.

"I don't think he meant to insult you, Mikael." Rena laughed. "Remember, before you try to kill him for that stuff that he's the team idiot."

"Hey!"

"Sir, the scouts have safely arrived to their destination."

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Everybody is anxious to fight right now."

"It looks so."

As the men in the front of the pack moved up the slope they got a little surprise near the top. A large battleaxe appeared from around the corner and slammed into the one of the leading mercenaries. Blood gushed from the wound as he fell off the side of the cliff and down to the bottom.

"What!?" Leader exclaimed.

"Finally." Baroona said pleasantly. "It's about to start!"

"Group A!" Leader cried, trying to regain control. "Make a path for us!"

With a wild yell everyone charged forward up the slope. The A classes swiftly forging a bloody path through the sea of bandits, they moved quickly, not letting the mercenaries behind them join in on any of the fun. They sliced off heads, pierced their bodies, and slit the throats of any bandit that crossed their path.

"Don't underestimate us, you bastards!" an A class with a scar across his nose threatened before stabbing a bandit through the helmet. "My name is 'We-Pari Jack'. Take dying from me as an honor!"

One mercenary climbed up the side of the path. As he tried to lift himself off the edge, he was quickly stabbed in the head by a bandit waiting above.

While all this was happening, the C class mercenaries marched up the hill, not getting to join any of the fun that the A, and a few of the B, class mercenaries were having.

* * *

"Budumok sir, our fort has been penetrated!" a bandit reported.

'Shit…' a large man with barrel like amour around his chest thought. 'If this keeps up, there will be more unnecessary deaths.'

'Is that the leader?' an A class soldier thought, looking at him. 'I'm going to kill him.'

"Retreat everyone!" Barrel ordered.

"IIYYAAA!" the mercenary yelled, jumping up, sword raised for a downwards swing.

"Retreat!" a bandit yelled. "Hurry! Run!"

Not even blinking, Barrel brought his weapon out in a sideways stroke, catching the A class in the stomach before he could even begin to swing his sword. His helmet and sword flew out of his hands as he was flung to the side like a rag.

"The bastards are fleeing!" a mercenary yelled. "Try to kill them!"

Baroona threw his dagger. It looped around a retreating bandit. Tugging on the one he still had, he dragged him closer before strangling him with the rope.

Grabbing one from behind, Ares flung the bandit to the ground. Not pausing, he kicked him in the face.

"Hey, hey…" the thief pleaded. "Wait a second!" his cries were cut off with Ares sword in his throat.

A bandit fell to the ground as Rena pulled her dagger out from his spine. Giggling a little, she stepped over the corpse and made her way to where the rest of the group was gathering.

"Haha! Our boss is on the top floor, come and get him if you can!" Barrel taunted. "Also, the small group you sent to the back entrance, you will probably never see them ever again!"

The leader glared at him, feeling a small amount of dread.

"They're probably all dead now…" Barrel informed. "Hahaha! Don't worry, you will all have a meeting with the devil in hell soon!"

"Ha! Meeting?" Ares blushed. "I hope they are really hot!"

"How can you make a joke in this current situation?!" Gohu cried.

"Aren't you supposed to pretend to be dead by now?" Rena smiled, amused. "But the boss is on the top floor? How generic is that?"

There was a loud slam as the door to the mansion was shut.

"Don't worry!" a mercenary told the leader. "It's probably all a lie."

* * *

"Please…" a voice begged. "Help me."

"Hmmm. someone from the famous Temple Mercenary asking for help…" Carnival hummed. "Is a big disappointment." Carnival lifted his sword above the fallen mercenary. "Where is that spirit of 'not being afraid of death' that I always heard from you?"

Blood splashed like a fountain as he brought his sword down.

Carnival did you have a grudge against them?" a man smoking a cigar asked.

"No not really… but," Behind him were the bodies of at least a dozen Temple mercenaries. Two other bandits beside him were standing in the field of bodies. "These bastards kicked me out."

* * *

**And chapter three is now out! YAY! I actually had this pretty much finished yesterday, but I was too lazy to do any editing so I pushed it off till today. But someone has finally read my story! (Cries tears of joy) seriously, it means alot to me. thank you Snooks!**

**Carnival finally made his appearance. I really like him for some reason… oh! I know! It's cause he's completely psychotic, like my family! Yeah, that's it. Anyway, Jack also appeared in this chapter. Lots of sorta minor characters.**

**So chapter title is self-explanatory. I really had no idea what I should call it. I spent half an hour just sitting here drawing blanks. I'm probably going to do that several times, sorry. But I promise none of them will be exactly the same!**

**So if you were wondering if Rena is a psycho the answer would be yes. She's sorta got split personality. My reasoning is that she's a normal girl from our world so she isn't used to this. She basically just split her battle persona and normal persona apart. Then there's the crazy persona that might make an appearance in the war against Minos. But yeah, she goes from caring to bloodthirsty like that (snaps fingers), but you could just brush it off to her randomness. **

**More importantly, there were some more Korean terms in this chapter here's the explanations!**

**1. Budumok is sorta like the second in command.**

**2. We-Pari Jack translates to One-Armed Jack.**

**Please keep reading! And please review! Like seriously, I'm not even sure if most people even see this story (weeps in a dark corner of the universe), the Ares fandom is just so small! So tell all your friends about the joys of Vagrant Soldier Ares got it?!**

**Peace out! VFran**


	5. Carnival Time

12/10/12

* * *

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ares. I just own Rena. So please don't steal my character. Seriously, I put hours into working with them so just don't, okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Carnival Time**

* * *

"C class soldiers, break down the doors!" leader ordered.

"Why does A class get all the cool jobs. While these lame ones…" Ares grunted as he rushed towards the door. "…All come to us in C class!"

The door broke open at the combined force of several C class soldiers smashing into it at once. The doors flung inwards, pieces breaking off into splinters and flying into the air. The remaining of the mercenaries marched through the shattered door and into the room.

"Oww! My shoulder!" Aries complained. Looking up he saw Jack walk by, his sleeve fluttering as he moved. "One arm? What, did he sell the other one? Somehow seems like a master fighter…

"Yum!" Gohu mummers as he ate a crapit pie, gaining Ares' attention.

"Hey, gimme some too!"

"Oops!" he cried, stuffing the rest into his face. "All gone!"

"Listen up men!" Leader called, ignoring Rena's small cry of "and women!", which actually drew a few laughs. "Those who survive the battle today… will get to party (at the village) and get paid… but the dead will get nothing! So everyone… let's survive! Understood!?"

"Yes sir!" everyone called back.

"Man, so loud." Ares muttered plugging his ears. "I'm gonna go deaf!"

The mercenaries marched deeper into the mansion. It was actually pretty decent with a complete floor and semi clean walls.

"I thought the thieves would live in a pretty dirty place…" Rena stated looking over the walls. "But this is actually pretty decent!" then she saw the cobwebs in the corner of the ceiling. "Take that back, this place is crap. Hey that rhymes!"

Several meters ahead of them was a large group of bandits.

"There's something up ahead sir!" a mercenary reported.

"Damn! Enemies!"

"Looks like there are only a few sir."

"Send just five of us A class men!"

"We'll bring back their heads!"

"Ok, go!"

Five A class soldiers charged forward, swords drawn. As they reached the group of bandits however, Carnival stepped, his head bowed slightly with a smirk on his face. Ducking under a swing he let them see his face.

"Guys, long time no see…" he greeted maliciously, drawing his sword.

"No way!" they cried in terror. "You… you're…! Car… Carnival!"

Their cries were cut off when he brutally cut across their chest. He had both swords drawn and was in a slouched position. Letting out a smile at his name, he rushed over on to the next A class soldier.

"What? He's the legendary…" someone yelled.

"Car… Carnival!" The A classed yelled, before his head was cut off.

"It can't be!"

"Wha-at? He's Carnival?!"

"We kicked him out two years ago…"

"Why has he joined a band of thieves?"

"Five A classes in a blink of an eye." Rena whistled. "He's gooood~!"

"Rumors said he was Temple's top fighter…" one mercenary explained. "Anyway, he's a legend in Temple."

"Wow!" Ares stated. "Makes me want to fight him!"

* * *

Outside, the thunderclouds that had been gathering started to rain. The leader of the bandits stood silently by the window and watched.

"It's raining." He stated simply.

"Boss, what are you doing during an enemy attack?" a subordinate with two pick like weapons asked.

"The rain always brings back old memories!" leader continued.

* * *

_It was raining on a land of large roiling hills._

_A messenger clad in thin armor ran up a hill to his general. "General Shion! We've infiltrated the castle!" he reported. "This victory is ours!"_

_The general continued to listen uncaring._

"_You will be a hero when we return!"_

"_Aren't you happy general?"_

"_We lost too many men!" Shion stated in a depressed tone._

"_General Shion, what did you (just) say?" the king of Chronos asked._

"_I ask for ten million talents, you majesty!" Shion requested, now out of armor._

"_General Shion, that's too much even for a conquering general!" the king scolded._

"_At Ridink Battle, we lost a hundred thousand men who fought or the king and country." Shion explained. "Their families' lives are at stake!"_

"_Enough!" the king ordered. "Leave me!"_

"_Your majesty, is one hundred talents too much for each man who gave his life for you kingdom?" Shion cried._

"_General shion! How dare you speak so to his majesty!"_

* * *

"Who'll bring me Carnival's head?" leader asked.

There was a general silence to that statement. No one wanted to step forwards and test their luck.

"Puahaha! They're all scared!" a man with a cigar laughed. "Like you said, Carnival, they're all worthless trash!"

"No one will fight, even after hearing such insulting words!?" leader roared.

"Why don't you do it?" Rena muttered.

'Heh!' Ares thought. 'I'll fight!'

As he was about to nominate himself, another voice cut through the silence.

"I'll fight, sir!"

"Huh!"

"Who, who said he's fight Carnival?"

"Is he out of his mind?"

Silently Mikael made his way to the clearing to face Carnival. There was a deep silence before whispers broke out.

"What the…? He's only C class!"

"Ignorance is making him brave!"

"Damn!" Ares swore. "He cut (in front of) me!"

"Fight fight fight fight!" Rena chanted bouncing slightly.

"Oh? What's this?" Carnival asked. "A C class soldier…? Crazy… I'll give you a chance to live, go back C class kid!"

"Well." Mikael answered nonchalantly. "I don't much want to live…"

Shifting his weight slightly, he started to draw his sword.

"Should I get started?" he questioned.

But before he could do anything else, an arm was extended in front of him. Jack had lifted his one arm as a barrier of sorts between them.

"Step aside, kid!" he warned. "This guy isn't someone a C class soldier like you can handle!"

Mikael tsked slightly at the jab at his status.

"Come on Carnival!" Jack challenged. "I'll take you on!"

"Oh!" Carnival asked. "Who's this?"

"It's We-Pari Jack!"

"I've been wanting to fight you." Jack stated. "Wanted to see for myself why you're called our army's best…"

"Humph!" Mikael sulked as he walked back to the group.

"Going out there like some tough guy… you reap what you sow!" Ares declared. "First you cut in front of me, then he cut you!"

"Um… Ares?" Rena smiled cautiously. "You might want to shut up now."

"Isn't the world such a fair place?" Ares continued.

He didn't get to say anymore. As he said the last sentence, Mikael snapped. Not caring his slammed his fist into Ares helmet. He slid across the ground and his helmet flew off his head.

"What did you hit me for? Bastard!"

"I'm pissed off, so shut up." Mikael stated calmly.

"Why should I care that you're piss off huh?" Ares argued. "Since you hit my metal helmet, I be you hand hurts too! Jerk!"

"Doesn't hurt one bit." Mikael denied.

"Don't lie! It hurts, right? You bastard!" Ares yelled.

"Guys, stop it." Baroona sighed as he tried to play peacemaker.

"I'll stop for now, but I'll get you when we get back to the barracks!"

"I tried to warn you, but do you listen? Noooo~!" Rena sighed. "What's with men and their damned superiority complex?"

"What did you say!" Ares yelled turning his attention to Rena.

"It's a law of the universe that males feel the need to assert themselves." Rena explained. "You can't even ask for directions cause you're so damn proud!"

Ignoring the idiot fivesome, cause Gohu was there too, there was a conversation on the field too.

"Ok, We-Pari Jack, which hand should I fight you with?" Carnival pondered.

"Stop joking around." Jack growled. "Use both."

"If I killed a one armed freak with both hands, what would people say?" Carnival explained mockingly.

There was a tense silence amongst the upper classes as they took in the soon to be fight. But it didn't really extend to the lower classes.

"Why the hell is Mikael pissed at me?" Ares complained.

"You're just a master at pissing people off."

"It hurts like hell." Mikael grunted waving his throbbing hand.

"Well of course it does!" Rena chuckled before grabbing his hand and feeling it. "Let me see that. It isn't broken, but it'll probably leave a nasty bruise."

"Who told you to hit his helmet?" Baroona scolded lightly.

"…" Mikael let a smile cross his face. "I aimed for his head, but Ares ducked!"

"IYAAH!" Jack screamed as he rushed towards Carnival.

Carnival stepped to the side and dodged the first thrust. Ducking down he avoided the second swing.

"Slow." He informed Jack.

"Shut up!"

Drawing his sword with his right hand, he block Jack's downward swing. However he couldn't dodge the head but Jack slammed into the left side of his face.

"Go, We-Pari oppa!" Rena cheered.

Carnival grunted as he was forced back. Clutching the left side of his face, he opened his right eye and found Jack's sword in front of it. Moving quickly he managed to dodge the thrust and deliver an elbow to Jack's face as a counter. Moving his sword, Jack was able to intercept Carnival's thrust. Not pausing, he kicked at Carnival's leg out from underneath him, making him flip over. Landing in a crouch, Carnival regained his balance.

"Budumok Carnival!" the thieves cried.

"Hahaha!" Jack mocked. "Still gonna fight with just one hand?"

Carnival glared at him as he licked some of the blood from his lips.

"Who do you think will win?" Gohu asked.

"Oh… probably the stronger one." Ares answered.

"So who do you think is the stronger one!?" Gohu screamed, agitated.

"That…" Ares stated slowly. "Won't be known until one of them dies!"

"So, the infamous Carnival is nobody special, huh?" Jack jeered.

Carnival only answered by spitting and drawing his second sword. Glaring at Jack, he straightened up and let his swords hang loose.

"Carnival's pulled out two swords!"

"Oof!" Ares grunted bending down. "My legs, I need to sit down for a sec!"

"Do you intend to face me seriously now!" Jack asked, correcting his stance. 'Carnival!'

'We-Pari Jack if you lose now the moral of the rest of the squad'll disappear.' Leader thought desperately. 'You must win!'

"Did you see that kid with the leaf in his mouth? Little punk…" grumbled an A class.

"I know, who does he think he is when he's just a lowly C rank!"

"We should set these C ranks straight as soon as we get back!" another stated.

"And that one over there is sitting down in the midst of battle! These guys are just too much…"

"Baroona! Ares! Rena!" Mikael called. "I need to tell you guys something!"

"?"

"Eng!?"

"Yeah?"

Carnival started to lazily walk closer to Jack.

'He's closing in without even taking a fighting stance!' Jack noted. 'But there's still no places to attack'

"What is it that you need to tell us?" Ares asked. "Are you going to apologize for hitting me earlier?"

"The enemy is ignoring us but so are our own senior member!" Mikael stated. "Shouldn't we show them what we're made of!"

"Ok!" Baroona agreed. "I'm the kind of guy that doesn't like to be left out!"

"What? Who's ignoring us!" Ares asked. "I don't recall doing anything that would get me ignored…"

"So what should we do?" Rena smiled darkly. "Break a few of their bones maybe?"

'Carnival's starting to get serious!' Mikael thought. 'We-Pari Jack is in Danger!'

"I'll wait for the right time to take on Carnival." Mikael informed them before pointing to three other men. "So you guy's take care of those guys!

"Okay!" the chanted.

"I wanted to fight with Carnival but… I'll share!" Ares agreed. "I still have the boss!"

Carnival's footsteps echoed in the hall as he made his way closer to Jack. When he was a meter away he left forwards, raising his swords. Jack brought his own sword down in a defensive swing at the floor, cracking the stones, but missing Carnival.

"Where do you think you're swinging!" Carnival asked from behind him. "Is the ground your enemy?"

Jack yelled as he swung his sword behind him. Sticking his sword in the ground, Carnival stopped Jack's sword dead in its tracks. There was a loud clang as they collided.

"In these kinds of situations, using two swords allows this hand to be free…" Carnival explained calmly.

Using his left hand, he swung his second sword at jack. Jumping back towards the wall, Jack managed to get away with a shallow cut on his chest. Breathing heavily, he continued to stare at Carnival.

"My, my." Carnival mocked. "Temple's representative out of breath already!"

Crouching down, Carnival dodged Jacks attack before lifting his swords to his waist.

"In this instance, using my two swords draws you attention to them and allows for carelessness in other places!" he stated.

Shooting his foot out, Carnival hooked Jacks ankle with his foot and flipped him to the side. Jacks helmet collided with the wall with a sickening smash denting the stone before he flopped down to the ground

"Unconscious already?" Carnival asked turning his back to the body. "How boring!"

"No way! Jack lost already…"

As Carnival walked away, Jacks head popped back up, revealing that he was still awake.

'How foolish to let your guard down.' Jack thought. 'It's over, Carnival!"

As he silently stood up, he swung his sword at Carnival's back. Jumping up, Carnival kicked Jack in the face, stopping his attack.

"You idiot!" Carnival snarled. "If you wanted to sneak attack you should've lost your murderous intent!" swinging his sword upwards, he knocked Jack's sword out of his hands. "What a fool! I was going to spare your life… since we used to be comrades, you death shall be quick and painless!"

Baroona lifted his hand up to his pouch. Ares slowly started to rise. Rena gave a final tug on her sleeve. Mikael stared to slide his sword from its sheath.

Die, We-Pari Jack!" Carnival screamed as he brought his sword down.

At the back of the mercenary's group there seemed to be a small burst of wind. There was a resonating clang as Mikael's sword stopped Carnival's from getting to Jack.

"Run, We-Pari sunbae." Mikael advised.

Breathing heavily, jack took his advice and fled back to the group.

"That kid's seriously outta control!"

"He's that C class kid from before!"

'The left hand!' Mikael noticed. 'Better evade first!'

Hopping back, Carnival's sword managed to just graze his cheek. Slowly, he took his helmet off.

'Thought I'd totally slashed him…' Carnival thought. 'Not bad, C class!'

The helmet flew through the air, snakehead side facing Carnival. Raising his hand, he blocked the helmet.

"Now that a snake bit your arm, you'll die soon." Mikael stated.

"What're you saying?" Carnival asked.

"The snake in the helmet!" Mikael informed.

"Let's go too!" Baroona said.

"Ok!"

Running forward the three of them passed Carnival and Michael and headed for the bandits.

"Hey, those kids are coming at us!"

Tightening his grip, the barrel armored man swung his battleaxe at them. Jumping up, the avoided the blow. Landing behind then, their backs were turned to the three men.

"Ares, behind you!" Baroona warned.

"I know!'

Crouching down further, Ares jumped back and head butted the big guy through the armor. He flew through the air and skidded across the ground.

"Man! Budumok Pig went flying…" a bandit yelled. "I can't believe it!'

"Wow!" Ares whistled. "Flew pretty far!"

"Damned arrogant kids!" Cigar swore.

Thrusting his sword at Baroona he was blocked every single time. Wrapping the rope around Cigar's arm, Baroona yanked him to the ground.

"Die!" he stated plainly.

But before he could drive his dagger into his head, Cigar took his cigar and pressed the burnt end on Baroona's ankle.

"Ahh! Hot!" Baroona cried jumping back. "That bastard, is he insane?"

"Smells like grilled meat!" Ares stated sniffing it.

"Ares behind you!" Rena warned.

"Back?" he asked looking around.

He let out a small gasp as Pig swung his axe at his head. Ares crouched down, making it miss and hit the wall.

"Attacking shamefully from behind!" he stated coming up.

Not pausing, he delivered a powerful kick to Pig's jaw, sending him flying straight into the air.

"Man, launching that much weight into the air…" a mercenary said in awe.

Strengthening his stance he placed his sword so that it was pointing straight up. Pig's body fell and the sword pierced through the armor and into his body.

"Ugh! Why's he so heavy? God damn it!" Ares grunted before being crushed. "Aaaah… save me! Can't breathe!"

"What pig's been killed?" Cigar asked in disbelief.

Taking the opportunity presented, Baroona threw his knife and brushed it against Cigar's cheek.

"Man… can't believe Budumok Pig's dead…" a thief muttered.

"He'd steal food, but he was alright otherwise…"

"Let's ignore them and take care of our business!" Mikael offered.

"Sounds good!" Carnival agreed. "But are you guys really C class?"

"Of course!"

"Great!" Carnival smirked. "There're guys better than those A class insects!"

"Calling us insects…" an A class yelled. "Take that back right now!"

"Humph!" Carnival grunted before moving forwards.

'Humm… a master narrowing the gap…!' Mikael observed. 'I feel slightly tense! Anyway, what's our boss doing? The so called commander… fears one guy and can't utilize that huge military force…'

"High Commander," Mikael called. "While we hold these guys back, perhaps their bass could be attacked."

"Wow!" Rena smiled lazily. "Our leader's an idiot!"

"How long are you going to ignore me!"

Jumping back, Rena narrowly dodged an iron mace aimed for her stomach. In front of her was a large man. He was covered head to toe in armor, and three heads taller than her.

"Sorry, sorry!" Rena apologized. "I'll deal with you right now!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Armor sneered. "That knives of yours won't do you much good!"

"Well…" Rena giggled sheathing her knives. "When did I say that they were all I used?"

"Ah!" Ares cried. "Get me out of here!"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter four finished! I'm so happy~!**

**Anyway I realized something while writing this. Carnival's name is actually close to a bunch of other words! Carnivore, Cannibal... and they're all pretty gross ideas when you think about it! HAHAHA!**

**So my new chapter is out. I'm actually a little unsatisfied with it but o well. I used twice the amount of chapters that I usually do. The name was a tribute to Carnival. Carnival was really the main character for the chapter when you think about it.**

**Some more new words! I added one that wasn't from the manhwa to it. And they are… drum roll.**

**1. Sunbae (pronounced Sun-Bay) is sorta like the Korean equivalent of the Japanese sempai, or senior.**

**2. Oppa (pronounced O as in Oreos and Pa as in papa) means something like big brother. It can be used for people in and out of the family. So like your actual brother or just an older male that's not much older than you.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. More action packed than usual. Read and review.**

**Peace out. VFran**


	6. SWCITOASYCCT?

**13/08/12 (I messed up when I wrote the month on the last two chapters, sorry!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ares no matter how much I wish I did. Why couldn't it be so? WHY?! But, lucky me, I do own Rena. So please don't steal her, if you want a character, just ask and I'll design you one, but no stealing Rena!**

* * *

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – SWCITOASYCCT? (Seriously Why Can't I Think Of A Stupid Yet Cool Chapter Title?)**

* * *

The heavy rain continued to pound on the bandits' lair.

"Is carnival still fighting?" Shion questioned. "Guess we gotta go and help him out!"

"Bring the boss's sword!" a thief with J like tattoos below his eyes ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Three men struggled to carry a large sword to their leader. It was easily the larger than average person and weighed a hell of a lot more.

"He's planning on using his ionix sword!"

"I don't think he'll need it!"

"Boss, your sword!" a bandit panted, nudging it closer to Shion's hand.

With a cold face Shion ignored him. Instead he opted to stare towards the door.

"Hey boss, looks like we won't have to go to them anymore!" Tattoo stated, gesturing to the door that the mercenaries were poring in from. 'Is carnival dead? Well good, I didn't like him anyway!'

"Getting past Carnival all the way here, I am amazed!" Shion congratulated. "I'm the boss here. My name's Shion. Who's the head of your gang?"

"I am!" leader responded smugly. "Temple Mercenary fourth regiment's second squad captain."

"Squad captain? Heh! A pompous title for the leader of a bunch of kids!" Shion snorted, lifting his sword effortlessly. "You've picked a wonderful place to die!"

* * *

Blood flew through the air in long thin streams. Another cut appeared on Mikael's forehead, and one on Carnival's cheek as they danced around each other.

"Your nickname suits your skill!" Mikael complemented as he stopped the blood from dripping into his eye.

"Do you mean Blood Master?" Carnival asked. "Heh, I was called that once before!"

"I'm thinking about finishing up over here!" Baroona called. "What bout you?"

A shadow appeared on Mikael's face before he slowly answered. "I think I'm gonna be a while!"

Grabbing his hair, Baroona jumped up and kneed Cigar in the face. Blood rushed from his nose as he fell back on the wall. Baroona's dagger struck next to his head cracking the stone.

"Carnival, help!" he begged running. "I can't beat this guy alone!"

"I'm in no position to help anyone right now!" Carnival barked back, raising his sword.

Turning his head, Cigar was about to scream at Armor (Rena's opponent) but the words didn't make it out of his throat. The scene before him was not what he expected.

Rena was slightly crouched, still smiling, around a meter away from Armor with her arms stretched out in a loose X in front of her. Armor himself wasn't looking so good. The slits for his eyes in his armor where filled to the brim with needles, all stuck fairly deep into his skull. The joints in his armor around his neck were a large prickly necklace. Even while he was like this, he was still standing, just dead while he was at it. In short, his head looked like a deformed porcupine.

Walking over to him, Rena poked him in the chest, making him fall over. Smiling widely, she leaned over and started to remove her needles and place them back into her sleeves.

"I'm finished over here!" Rena called lightly.

Ares' legs could be seen wiggling under Pigs body. Planting them back onto the ground he managed to shove Pig's body off him.

"Haab!" he cried desperately. "Must use all the strength I can!"

"I was gonna go help ya out after I finished this guy…" Baroona deadpanned.

"This guy has so much fat I can't even full my sword out…" Ares complained loudly, dragging his sword out with a pop. "Sheesh! He's tougher after he's dead!"

With a small yell Cigar tried to thrust his sword into Baroona's head. Jumping the side he easily managed to dodge the blow. With a small flick of his wrist his knife wrapped itself around Cigar's ankle. With a quick tug, Baroona pulled his to the ground, cracking the back of his head against the stone floor, knocking him out. Crouching on top of Cigar, Baroona hesitated for a second. Then he slit his throat.

"Mikael, we're done." Baroona informed, sheathing his knives.

"Need help Mikael?" Ares asked.

'3:1?' Carnival worried briefly.

"I don't need your help!" Mikael snapped irritably. "This is my fight so don't think about butting in!"

"Ah! All right Mikael. I wasn't really gonna help ya anyway! I just said that to be nice!" Ares stated as they walked away. "If you die we're not going to bury you so you better come back alive!"

"Think he'll be all right?" Baroona asked as they walked towards the top floor. "That Carnival guy or whatever looked pretty strong!"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Rena said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah!" Ares yelled turning to Rena. "Where did those needles come from?"

"Huh?" Rena asked. "Oh! They're right here!" flicking her wrist, several needles slid from her sleeve and into her hand. "I've always had them on me, I just never showed them."

"Cool!" Ares yelled. "Okay! Baroona, Rena, let's walk faster! I want to fight the boss!" just as he finished that sentence, several streaks of lighting lit the room. "Uwah- damnit! Lightning!"

* * *

Back in the first hallway, Mikael and Carnival were still trying to stare each other down.

"Let's have some real fun now that there's nobody to bother us! Carnival!" Mikael challenged.

They continued to stare at each other, neither blinking. A small stream of blood made its way to Mikael right eye, making him blink for a second. Carnival charged, both swords drawn. He used his first sword to slash at where Mikael was standing. Mikael dodged to the right, blocking the strike from Carnival's second sword with ease. However Carnival hadn't given up. Crouching down low, he took an upward slash at Mikael's face, but instead only managed to cut his leaf. Undeterred, he brought his left hand at a strike to his stomach, but was blocked by Mikael's sword. Again, he slashed at Mikael's face with his right but only managed to graze his forehead.

"Die now, C rank!" Carnival cried.

But before he could deliver a finishing blow, Mikael punched him in the face. It was a good solid punch that sent him flying back.

"Dammit, you've only been attacking my face!" Mikael spat out the twig from his leaf. "And you cut leaf off too! You just want to die don't you."

"You know how to bluff too, you're not such a bad guy after all!" Carnival commented. He laughed as Mikael kicked his helmet at him again. "Heh! Is it another snake inside the helmet!"

Leaning back, he cut the helmet in two, the pieced passing on either side of his head. But behind them, was Mikael, sword ready to thrust. He pushed forward and managed just slightly pierce Carnival's cheek. Bringing his sword up, Carnival managed to push the sword aside, drawing a long cut right next to his scar. Again Mikael rushed forwards. Carnival blocked his sword, his own placed in an X for support, but Mikael just flung him into the wall. Jerking his head, Carnival barely managed to dodge getting skewered in the head. Pulling his sword out of the wall, Mikael raised his arm to block a kick.

"Heh! Isn't this kick a little too obvious?" he snorted.

But a brief look of pain crossed his face as he realized Carnival's trick. Lowering he foot, it was now obvious that there was a small blade in Carnival's shoe.

"Hehe, it wasn't such an obvious kick now, was it!" He taunted. "Looks like I hit an artery… it probably wont' stop flowing!"

"So you know how to use tricks as well…" Mikael commented as he licked the wound.

"Kukuku!" Carnival laughed. "I'll definitely finish you for sure this time!"

"I've got a question! What're you guys doing in such a rural place?" Mikael asked. "As Temple Mercenaries you could've gone to much better places!"

"Hng! You're gonna die but I'll tell you anyway!" Carnival stated. "It's simple. I really like the boss of this place!"

* * *

'_I'm sick of those Temple Mercenaries! All those guys are weaker than me and yet they walk around all flashy and shit, it made me sick… after I was kicked out and looking for a place to stay I ran into some of the gang's current members!'_

_Carnival walked through the city, a large hood hiding most of his face._

"_Hey! You there, come here." Band Aid called from near a stall. "We're thieves so give us everything you've got. Then we'll spare you life! Hurry!"_

"_We're scary people!" A thief with the Nazi symbol on his symbol added._

"_What the hell are you waiting for? Hurry up before we get pissed ya lil punk!"_

_Carnival drew one of his swords. He slashed at the small group, ripping clothes, cutting flesh, even cracking helmets._

"_Aahh, my leg!"_

"_Agh, my helmet!"_

"_That's enough!" a voice commanded. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"_

"_Huk! B… boss!"_

"_My apologies, fair traveler!" Shion said, towering over Carnival's smaller frame._

"_You the boss here?" Carnival asked fearlessly._

"_That is so!" Shion admitted._

"_Then die!"_

'_We fought for hours on end but the victor was still yet to be decided!'_

"_I used to be a general but joined a rebellion and deserted." Shion puffed tiredly from his spot on the ground. "Would you like to become my right hand man?"_

'_I had nowhere to go and since his fighting skills were on par with mine, I thought it would be okay to help this guy out!'_

"_Finally!…" Carnival breathed as he knelt on the ground._

* * *

'_We got into a lot of skirmishes with the local army but we won every time! I just like the fact that our boss Shion was strong! That's all!"_

"What?!" Mikael exclaimed in shock. "Your boss's name is 'Shion' you said?"

"Heh! Sounds like you've heard of him before!" Carnival answered proudly. "Well, he was the general most responsible for the victory against the Radink Alliance! Even though he's secluded himself in a place like this!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 is out now! I'm really hyped about finishing this arc and getting to the Minos one, I have so many ideas for it. I've literally been bouncing off them walls whenever I think about it! I freaked out Tita when she saw me… Tee hee! :)**

**I have not forgotten that Rena is from our world! I'll get into her back-story around the time we meet Ariadne. I'm not sure if my idea with the needles was good or not, but they have other uses that will be explained later in the series, again most likely Minos arc… I'm really exited about that if you couldn't tell.**

**I love how Mikael seems more upset about his leaf than anything else! He's so freaking cool. Like his lines! "Names are unnecessary for those that live by the sword", "Well, I don't much want to live…", and "I think I'm gonna be a while". They're all so cool! He's like the coolest character in the entire series, until he went psycho, that made me sad… sigh!**

**But Baroona's cool too. He's so freaking awesome! His weapon is amazing, it's probably the most versatile weapon in the series, it can be used for close quarters, and long range! And he's the voice of reason too! He's also gentle! Like when he helps his comrades out, or doesn't feel the need to kill everyone! Aaaah~!**

**I seriously don't know who I like better out of the two of them (sorry Ares! You never stood a chance against them!)! But I'm sorta leaning towards Baroona cause of Clara… it was so cute! I laughed when Douglas said that he was her dad! I swear I so see that happening, although it was more of a little sister big brother relationship in my mind.**

**I'm a horrible person though (kinda actually). Even though I should be focusing on his story, I keep getting ideas for Ares crossovers! I haven't seen any, and I haven't actually written any of these. If anyone's reading this, if you have time could you do some of these?**

**Harry Potter – the idea I had was that the Baroona, Mikael, Ares, and maybe Gohu (I kept switching him with Rena cause I want to be there and Rena is basically me) all go to Hogwarts. They'd all be in separate houses as well! I had fun playing this in my mind. It was sorta like a reincarnation idea, they might remember they life in Temple, they might not. I also played around with the timeline, they could be in the marauders' era or golden trio's. But they never really joined a side, they were on their own. Too dark for the light, and too damned stubborn and proud to submit themselves to Voldemort. I always pictured them as being unimpressed with wizards in general.**

**Avatar – this idea was something I toyed with recently. The Gaang meets the Ares group in Ba Sing Se (is that how you spell it?) and they end up joining them. Again reincarnation, they remember, they might not. I figured that Ares could be a sorta airbender (like his great-great-great grandfather was one but married a water/fire/earth bender so the trait didn't show up for a while), Mikael could be a Zuko's older brother that ran away or got banished, Baroona a waterbender that ended up in slavery somehow (I'm sorry Baroona!), and Gohu as an earthbender!**

**Gundam Seed– I have no idea why I thought of this. The group is in Heliopolis during the attack, some may be Zaft (I keep seeing Mikael in this role), some just students, but in they end they all get Gundams (except Gohu! I see him as more of a mechanic or on the bridge). This time they defiantly remember there past life, it doesn't work that well if they don't. The idea I had was that, during the attack, Ares and Baroona are in the hanger near the Gundams. The Zaft forces show up (two OCs and Mikael), the OCs would try to kill Ares and Baroona for some reason, Mikael would kill them for that, and they would all join Kira on the Archangel. If Gohu does show up, he'd appear on the pod (is that what it's called?) that Flay was on.**

**Yeah, I was watching Gundam Seed, my brother would be so ashamed. He's already ashamed that I read fanfiction, even more so that I write it. But these ideas kept playing in my head, Ariadne was in there a bit too, as well as the Kirberos sometimes… I might work with these if I ever finish this fic, but if anyone wants to try, they're up for grabs!**

**Peace out! VFran (is that like my catchphrase now?)**


	7. Shion, J, and MiGgi

14/08/12

* * *

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ares, how many times do I have to say this? It should be pretty obvious. I mean, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it would I? Which makes me wonder if manga artist write fanfiction in their spare time. Hmm.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Shion, J, and Mi-Ggi**

* * *

On the top level of the mansion, loud screams could be heard from the battle in the room. The bandits and mercenaries where fighting each other ferociously. Flesh and bone tore and broke as blood flew through the air in long streams.

"Uwaaahhh… kill all the bandits!"

"AAHHH!"

"Welcome to the last day of your lives, ya damn mercenaries!"

"KWAAAAAHHH!"

Bandits and mercenaries alike screamed in fear and pain. They were cut, trampled, even thrown out the windows, yet none of them faltered or tried to run away.

A young mercenary ran through the slaughterhouse. He cut every foe in his path till he reached Shion.

"You're the boss aren't you!" He screamed.

"You seem like a bothersome fellow so…" Shion considered.

Lifting his ionix sword, Shion smashed it in the side of the mercenaries face. Without sympathy, he turned his attention to his next opponent, instead of watching the young man's bloodied head fall to the ground.

"I guess you'll have to be my opponent!" Shion observed.

Tightening his grip on his sword, leader prepared himself for battle. Letting out a battle cry he charged at Shion, swing his sword in a sideways stroke. Lowering his ionix sword slightly, Shion easily stopped the attack in its track.

"Not aggressive enough, you fail!" Shion stated.

Swinging his sword, Shion brought his sheath against leader's shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You couldn't even dodge that." He leered. "Not agile enough, you fail!"

"Hey look, our captain's getting worked over there!" a mercenary yelled, pointing to the, rather one sided, fight.

"The last test is-" Shion said calmly, lifting his sword and swinging it. "Endurance!"

With a loud slam he smashed his sword on leaders arm. The arm was trapped, and crushed between Shion's ionix sword, and a stone pillar. Letting out a scream leader's sword jerked from his grip and flew through the air, eyes glinting ominously before impaling itself in the ground.

"A captain of tan armed force screaming at such a small amount of pain, endurance test, failed!" Shion barked, freeing his sword and letting it rest lightly next to him. "Against an opponent like you, I won't even need to unsheathe my ionix sword!" Shion glared at the pitiful sight of leader clutching his right arm. "I'll make it quick so die!"

"We must save the captain!" the mercenaries shouted.

"Captain!"

A small group of the remaining mercenaries rushed forward on their suicide mission. Two of them leapt into the air, trying to catch Shion off guard. They failed, his ionix sword sending both of them flying with one stroke. The remaining two mercenaries rushed from the ground.

"Sir, run away to that side!" one ordered.

One final brave man ran to Shion, trying to divert his attention. His head was shadowed as he tried to thrust his sword.

"Your subordinates aren't so bad after all!" Shion rejoiced, lifting his hand for a punch.

Landing the punch before the mercenary could react, the Temple snake helmet shattered into tiny pieces. The force of the blow sent the young man flying across the room and into the wall. The unfortunate mercenary was dead before he could notice the three pairs of legs next to him that entered the room.

The trio looked at the room indifferently. As always, they had stumbled across another scene from hell. Bodies lay on the floor in pools of blood, or hung from the walls, pinned up by the blades of their enemies.

"Why the heck is it so rowdy in here?" Ares questioned.

"I'm gonna head over there if that's okay." Rena smiled, pointing at a cluster Bandits ganging up on a couple of mercenaries. "Just call if you need anything."

"Ares, there's a pretty strong guy on that side ya want him?" Baroona inquired.

"Hmmm-" Ares hummed.

The man was definitely strong. With two sickles, one in each hand, he was slicing a bloody circle around himself.

"Nah! You can take him Baroona!" Ares responded. "I'm gonna go fight the boss!"

"Fine, I'm going ahead then!" Baroona said calmly.

"Good luck!" Rena wished.

The sickle dude, of J as he shall be referred to from now on, turned his head to face his left. He was lucky he looked when he did.

"What's this?" he cried.

Raising a sickle, he barely managed to block the knife attached to a rope that was heading for his head. Letting his knife make its way back, Baroona coolly stepped on the hilt once it landed on the floor.

The mercenary was surrounded. Just as he was sure a bandit would stab his heart and his life would end, several of the thieves behind him fell, all of them sporting needles in the back of their necks. Jumping next to the remaining mercenary, Rena smiled gently at his incredulous stare. Turning away from him, she started to work on some of the remaining Bandits.

"Jeez. I don't even know what he looks like!" Ares lamented, ignoring the fights around him. "Bah! I'll just grab someone and ask!"

Seeing a, seemingly, easy target, a bandit rushed at Ares back, intending to kill him sneakily. But he made a mistake. Stopping suddenly before keeling over, all he was able to utter was a small "how?" before dieing. Ares had positioned his sword between his arm and body so that the thief had run straight into it.

"Aha!" Ares ignored his latest kill. "I'll go ask him!"

Walking across the floor, he tapped the shoulder of a large man.

"Excuse me, but I have a question…" Ares asked Shion.

'Who the hell is this kid? I didn't even sense him behind me!'

"I was wondering who you boss was…" Ares said slowly. "Do you know him?"

"What do you want with the boss?" Shion asked.

"Oh! Not much!" Ares replied pleasantly. "I'm one of Temple mercenaries' lowest ranked C ranks and I just wanted to fight with your boss once! If you tell me I'll let you live."

"The boss is…" Shion started.

"The boss is?" Ares repeated.

"Me!"

Swinging his sword, he aimed for Ares Chest. Ares blocked the blow with his sword, unsheathing it just enough to do the job. But the force of Shion's swing, coupled with the weight of the ionix sword seamed to bend the blade. Pulling his sword out completely, Ares jumped back.

"You're the boss, ok I get it, so stop attacking already!" Ares landed from his jump and looked up. "Eng!"

Jumping up in a slight flip, Ares barely managed to dodge Shion's sword as it smashed into the ground that he was standing on not a second ago. Landing lightly on the blade, he ran up toward Shion's face. Lifting the ionix sword, Shion flung Ares into the air.

"Whoa! Look someone's flying over there!"

"Shoa- what's that behind me?" Ares questioned.

Grabbing hold of the chandelier, Ares swung back and forth near the ceiling.

"Did that fool come here to fight or show off his acrobatic skills?" Baroona sighed.

"It a bird, it's plane, no! It's Monkeyboy!" Rena giggled.

"You little rat!" Shion growled.

Looking at the rope for the chandelier, Ares got an idea. He cut the rope. The chandelier was in freefall for a few seconds before crashing down on an unfortunate Bandit, breaking apart on impact.

Once he landed, Shion launched another attack, dropping his sword on Ares head. Ares blocked the blow, but was forced down to his knees, barely managing to keep himself from being crushed.

"Humph! All right. Aggressiveness, agility, and endurance tests, all passed!" Shion praised. "Your name kid?"

"Ares."

"Ares you say? The god of war's name!" Ares nodded to Shion's statement. "Fine, Ares! I shall show you my personal sword, Ionix!"

"I'm happy that you're finally getting serious!" Ares smiled.

Gripping his sword, Shion smashed it into a pillar so that it was about a fourth in. gripping the handle with both hands, he truly drew his sword for the first time since the battle started.

"Boss pulled out his ionix sword!"

'Even in battle, he only unsheathed his sword when fighting other generals.' J thought. 'Who is this kid?'

"Who's that kid?" leader gasped from his position sitting against the wall.

"Just some C rank named Ares!"

"He's with third company."

'Who would've known we had such monsters within our battalion…' leader thought, thinking of Ares, Mikael, Baroona, and Rena.

"Come, Ares!" Shion beckoned.

'Since he's got a big sword, he should have a lot of openings, right?'

Ares ran forwards, trying to get in close. Suddenly, Shion's sword was cracking his helmet, slicing it clean in two before burying itself in the wall. Ares had ducked, avoiding semi decapitation.

"The weight of the sheath alone was thirty kg." Shion lectured. "Simple attacks like that won't get you anywhere!"

Turning his body Ares managed to lift his sword just in time to block Shion's from slicing him in half. The sword bent under the strain, fractures appearing on the blade.

'My sword will break if this continues!' Ares worried.

Jumping backwards, he allowed Shion's strength to fling him back. He smashed into a group of Thieves.

"Dammit, why the hell is he so damn strong?" Ares muttered. "He's swinging that big sword around like it's a little knife!"

"Ares!" Rena whined dragging the confused mercenary that she had saved earlier with her. "Don't go stealing other people's prey! You already called dibs on the boss!"

Running forwards Ares tried to strike Shion but was blocked by his blade. Again. And again. With each failed attempt the cracks on his sword grew more noticeable and more numerous. Ares jumped into the air, using the full weight of his body, he brought his ruined sword in a final stroke. The sword shattered. Pieces falling to the ground like snow.

"Oing!" Ares gulped, lifting the jagged edge of his broken sword to his face. "It broke!"

Raising his sword high, Shion brought it down in a heavy blow. Dodging to the left, Ares still kept the sword in his hands.

"You can still kill a person with a broken sword!" he stated, trying to get closer to Shion.

A fist appeared out of nowhere. Shion punched Ares in the face and, once more, across the room.

"Rowdy little punk, I finally shut you up!"

"Ares!" Baroona and Rena called.

Flying low to the ground, Ares skidded to a stop and stood up.

"His punch is freaking strong too." Ares complained. "I almost got my face bashed in."

Turning his head he searched the area. Choosing a target, he walked up to one of the corpse. Leaning down he wrestled a sword from the dead's grip.

"This looks like a good sword…" he muttered before walking back towards Shion. "Until I find the sword master left for me, this will have to do!"

Running forwards, Ares tried to attack again. "Prepare yourself! This time I'll…" he shouted. "It won't be as easy as befo-"

Shion swung his sword before Ares could finish. Raising his new sword Ares blocked the attack. But let out a small eek when the sword broke on contact.

"I aimed precisely for you neck." Shion said, like he was commenting on the weather.

Continuing with his swing, he was surprised when Ares let go of the sword and, sorta, ducked. He lay on his shoulder and head, legs over his head almost parallel to the blade. Flexing slightly, he jumped into a standing position before leaping up before Shion could recover. Not holding back, he threw a punch at Shion's face and connected.

Growling, Shion grabbed Ares' head before he could retreat. In a fit of anger, he threw off to the side on, or in, the ground. Slowly, Ares pulled himself back up unsteadily.

'Ares! Concentrate!' the thought furiously. 'It's not time for you to join master in hell yet!'

* * *

_A young Ares looked forward in shocked disbelief._

_A man whose face was covered by a hood, hiding all but his eyes, stood before him. He had six swords. One was in his hand, and in his other hand was a head. He continued to stare not knowing what else to do, not able to see the face of the murderer._

_Nothing except for a pair of glowing red eyes, and a sinister smile in shadowed malice._

* * *

'Until I kill the Red Eyed Swordsman who took master's life and my right eye,' Ares stood firmer, turning his head slightly and letting the scar across his right eye peek through his bangs. 'I won't ever die!'

Letting out a yell, Shion dropped the sword down on Ares. Moving fast, he was able to jump out of the way yet again. Grabbing the end of his shattered sword with his hand, Ares jumped up and stabbed it deep in the back of Shion's shoulder. Retaliating, Shion thrust his elbow at Ares face, only to have it blocked by his own arm. Using the attack as momentum, Ares slid across the ground a fair distance away.

"Ah! That stings." He hissed, looking at his cut palm. "Now's not the time for this!" looking up, he started to look around. "I've got to find a sword!"

"Well done! You've wounded me!" Shion said impressed as he took the shard out and looked at Ares. "A C rank eh…"

Elsewhere a rope snaked its way through the air. The knife attached to the end of the rope found itself buried deep into J's right shoulder.

"I've finally gotcha!" Baroona said smugly.

"Guess I'll have to get rid of this first!" J stated, removing the knife and sticking it into a pillar. "If I stick this here-" he kicked the knife deeper into the stone. "Hahaha! Now how are you going to fight? Now you're dead meat!"

"Are you stupid?" Baroona asked.

With a lazy flick, Baroona threw the knife, it lay over J's chest as it wrapped around the pillar once before returning to Baroona.

"What… no way!" J yelled. "Let me go! Don't you think this is cheating for a warrior?"

"Maybe in a one on one match but in a big battle like this? All you have to do is win." Baroona reasoned, tightening the rope with a tug. "Rena! Can you finish this guy off!"

"Just a second~!" Rena sang as she slit the neck of a thief. "Now Mi-Ggi, don't panic, I'll be right back!"

"Mi-Ggi?" the mercenary asked confused. (Note when I said mercenary I wasn't referring to Baroona)

"No!" J screamed sawing at the rope with is sickle. "Dammit, what the hell is it? Why won't it cut!"

J was silenced when Rena plunged her dagger into his hearts.

"That's cause the rope is mad out of steel!" Baroona informed the dead man.

"Too bad for you!" Rena smiled at the corpse.

* * *

Lighting continued to flash outside. Inside, in the halls, two men were still fighting. Mikael was clutching his left arm and breathing heavily. Carnival was standing but one of his swords lay broken at his feet.

"Hey, Carnival!" Mikael taunted. "Looks like you lost one of your wings!" raising his sword to his shoulder he continued to speak. "If there's a guy stronger than your boss, would you work for him?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Carnival growled.

"Hmmm, is that so? My name is Mikael… Graccio Mikael." Mikael informed. "I just want you to know."

"I'll writ it on your tombstone!" Carnival screamed as he rushed forwards.

Lifting his foot, Carnival attempted to kick Mikael with the bladed shoe again. Catching the blade between his wrist and bracelet, Mikael twisted his arm, snapping the blade off.

"This is starting to get boring…" Mikael stated, ducking under Carnival's sword. "Let's just finish it! Whaddaya say?"

"All right" Carnival agreed.

Both men stared at each other. At some unspoken agreement, they both charged forwards at the same time. With a loud chaang they passed each other.

Silence

Mikael flinches as blood flows from a new wound on his right shoulder, he grips it unconsciously. Looking back, Mikael sees Carnival fall to the ground as he bleeds from his chest.

Walking over to where Carnival lay, Mikael sheathed his sword. Lifting him from underneath the arms, he proceeded to drag him out of the way.

"I missed your heart on purpose." Mikael told the unconscious man. "I'll hide you somewhere nobody can see you so decide what to do once you get up! A skilled warrior such as yourself would be a waste to kill on such a small stage of battle!" slinging Carnival over his shoulder, Mikael started to climb the stairs. "Should you survive, let's fight on a bigger stage, Carnival!"

* * *

Lightning struck again, cutting across the dark night sky. Outside, near the mansion, the villagers all stood in silence, as if waiting for some sign of what to do.

Most were armed with makeshift weapons, shovels and pitchforks. Mickey stood among the men, raingear almost hiding his face from view, and shovel held tightly in his hands.

"I hope we're not too late." One says.

"We have been too cowardly until now!"

"We should have helped the mercenaries out from the start…"

'Is Ares-Hyeong safe?'

Mickey looked around, seeing the dead bodies of the bandits and mercenaries alike. He couldn't help the feeling of fear that crawled into him.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done, hurray! Yay! Huzzah! Long live Microsoft word!**

**I'm fairly happy with how this chapter turned out. The next chapter will have a cool intro, I think? More will be explained about the needles as well.**

**Mi-ggi is a translation I found online for 'bait'. It's also a pet name for a mercenary that Rena saved, the one that was getting ganged up on when the trio joined the fight on top. I know I said a couple at first but lets just say one of them died. Mi-Ggi is an OC, as far as I know, no character in the series has ever been referred to as that. I may or may not have him show up again.**

**I love anyone that reviews my stories! So review and be loved! Join the happy pineapple/Korean pear/apple/poky/cotton candy/Ares loving freak!**

**Peace out! VFran (this is so my catchphrase from know on)**


	8. Mission End

30/08/12

* * *

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ares. I do own Rena so please don't steal her. Yeah, no motivation to do a stupid disclaimer this time**

* * *

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

_**flashback/song**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Mission End**

* * *

_He who wields the sword walketh!_

_The path of the warrior stained with blood…_

_We call that path the 'Crimson Road'!_

_You should not walk it. That Dark and Ominous path…_

_To start it is hard but it is impossible to turn back!_

_Even today one must carry his sword by his waist and continue on that desolate path._

_That 'Crimson Road'…_

_Song of the Warrior (Mercenary) Crimson Road_

* * *

"Commander!" a mercenary called. "The enemy losses are heavy but we have quite a few losses as well sir."

"Rally the troops!" leader ordered, still holding his arm.

BIIIIIIIIIIIK!

"Calling all Temple soldiers!" a man whistled.

"What! An order to regroup…" one complained.

"Let's hurry!"

Ares ignored the summon. Leaping forward with his new weapon, a battleaxe this time, he tried desperately to land a hit. He swung the axe sideways, only to have Shion block it with his ionix sword, snapping the wooden neck in two.

"Damn!" Ares swore loudly looking at his useless weapon.

"Now do you understand that you cannot defeat me!" Shion stated. "Why don't you give up and join me. I'll let you be one of the budumok." He offered. "Come! Join me and we'll rebuild this corrupted nation together, Ares!"

"What are you talking about?" Ares asked. "My chances of beating you are going up!" he explained. "Because I stabbed you in the shoulder earlier your swing have gotten slower and moreover you power has decreased as well!"

"Is that a no?"

"Basically, yeah!" Ares agreed.

Lunging forwards, Shion brought the sword down again. It smashed into the tiles as Ares jumped back. Running to a new body, Ares grabbed a knife and unsheathed it.

'Should I lure him towards the wall?' Ares thought looking behind him.

"I guess nothing works in that head of yours!" Shion stated.

"Come!" Ares baited as he took a defensive stance near the window. "I said come at me!"

With a small huff Shion attacked. He swung his sword at Ares head but he had jumped back onto the wall. Landing on the wall, almost standing on it, Ares pushed off, thrusting his whole body at Shion. He held the dagger in front of himself, and it pierced the forehead protector, cracking it.

'I won!' Ares cheered mentally.

"I'll make it so that you won't be able to perform these petty tricks again!" Shion roared as he lifted Ares by the head.

Treating Ares like you would treat a rag doll he tossed him carelessly onto the floor. Gripping his ionix blade with both hands, he brought it down on Ares' exposed neck. Seeing the blade, Ares rolled himself closer to Shion, and away from his sword. Kicking his leg up he crushed Shion's fingers between his foot and the sword.

Ares' let out a sigh of relief at the close call. Shion ground his teeth in annoyance.

"A few of your fingers should be broken!" Ares stated as he stood up.

"You little!" Shion growled furiously. "Are these monkey acrobatics all that you can do…"

"Impossible!" a thief cried. "Our boss is losing!"

"N…no way!"

"Boss is our last hope! If he loses we're finished!"

"That kid's incredible. Facing a monster like that…" a mercenary said in awe.

Behind the small group of remaining mercenaries, steps could be heard from the door. They all looked at the door in terror.

"Ah! What's that sound?"

"Someone's coming here!"

"There was only Carnival and the guy with the plant in his mouth back there…"

"Plant in his mouth…" Rena chuckled. "Wow people, your observation skills astound me. Who do you think it is Mi-Ggi?"

"Well it's obviously Carnival!" Mi-Ggi stated, he had come out of his shock earlier. "There's no way that other kid survived. And my name's not Mi-Ggi! It's-"

"Hahahaha!" Rena laughed. "O little Mi-Ggi! There's never a definite end to a fight. It all comes down to skill, luck, and outside interference in the end! Those creatures rule the world…" Rena trailed off at the end, her hand coming up to stroke the small scar at the base of her neck, her smile turning sadder. "It all comes down to one of those three…"

Mi-Ggi was going to ask something when the mystery person appeared from the door.

"Uhuk-"

"Aught! Carnival!" a mercenary screamed before doing a double take. "Eng! It's not Carnival!"

Rena broke out of her melancholy at their cries. Mikael had stepped out into the light, looking bored with the slightest hint of confusion. She laughed at the faces the mercenaries made, and at the expression of shock on Mi-Ggi's face.

"Called it~!" she sang. "Do I get a prize for my insight?" Rena teased Mi-Ggi. "And you said he had no chance."

'Both sides have taken heavy losses! Have they both retreated because they're scared to lose?!' Mikael calculate, ignoring the shocked, and laughing in Rena's case, people around him. 'Hmm… it might sound foolhardy but if it was up to me I would have just gone all the way…'

"Hey, you didn't actually beat carnival, did you?" a Mercenary asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't be here if I lost!" Mikael retorted.

'He defeated carnival…' leader thought. 'No way!'

All the men looked at him, some in awe, most of the men, some in indifference, Jack and Baroona, and some in joy, Rena.

"You're still alive, Mikael!" Baroona whistled.

"You should have been here earlier!" Rena smiled. "It was great, everyone was in a feeding frenzy!"

"Baroona and Rena are still alive… and Ares is fighting over there!" Mikael observed as he walked forwards. "I don't see Gohu-"

"Cheh! He's probably playing dead somewhere!" Baroona said in scorn.

"He's playing possum on the thieves side of the room." Rena walked to the two boys ignoring Mi-Ggi, pointing to the other group in the room.

"What's up with that guy!" a thief exclaimed. "He's heading over to where the boss is fighting!"

"If he tries to interfere with the boss's fight, let's kill him." Another offered.

'Ugh!' Gohu twitched behind them. "My ear's itchy all of a sudden! Is someone talking about me behind my back?'

"Damn!" Ares swore as another sword broke.

"Ares' sword wont' support him!" Mikael stated as he watched the fight. 'I'd let him borrow mine but mine's not that good either…"

"Damnit!" Ares swore again.

"Shit." Rena stated bluntly, still watching the fight. When everyone stared at her she sighed. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it! If Ares loses moral goes down and we're all screwed."

Shion's sword slid through the air. It stabbed Ares in the side, pinning him to the wall.

"Whew-" he breathed in relief. "It just pierced my clothes!"

Looking back at his opponent, Ares was greeted with the lovely view of Shion's fist. It connected with his face, smashing him into the wall and cracking the stones. Laughing, Shion continued to pound Ares into the wall. Jerking his body, Ares managed to tear himself free and away from the raining fists.

"I've been hit so many times I'm starting to hallucinate!" Ares exclaimed. 'Is that the angel that appears before you die?' he thought tiredly. 'It looks just like Mikael!"

"Ares!" Mikael called. "Wake up and take this man!"

'Eh! It is Mikael!'

Trusting Ares, Mikael chucked the sword at him. The leader's former sword twirled in the air before Ares' hand found it.

'Huh?' Ares thought glancing at Shion. 'I see two of them?'

'Ares, do you know who you're fighting? If you did you'd be surprised…' Mikael thought. 'Right now he's like a setting sun, but back then he was a great war hero!'

"I've got to finish this before I faint!" Ares gripped his sword tighter.

Crouching down, he allowed his mind to travel back.

"_Ares, how are you supposed to move?"_

"_Like… like a soaring, soaring something. I forgot master!"_

Ares jumped into the air, avoiding Shion's crushing blow. He glided elegantly above him.

"_Like a soaring hawk!"_

Shion stared up at the flying figure as it started it's decent.

"_And swing you sword like…"_

Ares came down. He brought his sword with him in a final motion.

"_A waterfall!"_

He landed the hit. Blood gushed from the deep wound on Shion's chest as he fell to the floor. Ares stood before the dying warrior with a look of indifference on his face. All the mercenaries watched as the great man fell.

"Uwaahh- the boss lost!" a thief cried.

"What should we do now?"

"Boss Shion!" another wept.

"There's no way he lost!"

The villagers slowly entered the room. They took everything in with a grand sense of awe.

"Chief, over here."

"Ah…" Mickey breathed as he saw Ares. "Ares hyung!"

"Ares, why are you hesitating?" Mikael questioned. "Hurry up and finish him off!"

"Any last words?" Ares asked as he loomed above Shion.

"Do you know how heroes are born?" Shion coughed.

Ares shook his head. "Nope!"

"A hero is, someone who rises up without even he himself knowing!" Shion explained. "He is your average person among people who don't even recognize him you rise above them like the sun all of a sudden one day! Heroes are not made! They are born!"

""Why are you telling me this?" Ares asked.

"Ares!" Shion breathed, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. Lightning struck out side, illuminating Ares face, casting it in light and shadows. "You are that hero!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Ares asked nonchalantly.

"One last request!" Ares stopped raising his sword for a moment. "Let the rest of my subordinates live! They all used to be soldiers. They just turned out tat way because they met the wrong leader… you will grant my request, will you not?"

"Of course!"

"Good!" Shion grinned. "Now finish me!"

The blade arced through the air. A thin stream of blood trailed from Shion's neck, falling in the air, up to the tip of the sword. A smile found it's way to Ares' face.

"A magnificent finale! Boss."

"Uwaahh, boss!"

"Let me go. I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Ares ignored the thief and walked back towards the exit. "Hey, you mercenary bastard! You didn't have to kill him!" Rena got up and walked towards Ares. "Stop! You bastard! Fight me! I said stop!" Mickey watched the one sided argument in fascination. "If you won't stop I'll go there myself and kill you!"

"Oi!" Mikael called pointing his finger at the shouting thief. "Take one step from there and you're dead!"

"What! Here, kill me! Try it!"

Mikael glared at the thief. Turning he faced the thief again and started to draw his sword. Before he could get it fully out however, a hand stopped him.

"That's enough, Mikael. Let's just go!" Ares tried.

"I said stop right there! You bastards!"

"You were getting your ass handed to you, are you ok?" Mikael asked.

"You're bloody all over too. Worry about yourself!" Ares shot back.

"Urgh let me go!"

"Calm down! You know fighting them will do no good!" a second thief scolded as he held the first down. "He's not killing you because he's keeping his promise with the boss…"

"Hey at least I didn't take any direct hits from Carnival!" Mikael retorted.

"Stop pissing me off I'm already hurting everywhere!"

Mikael stopped walking as Ares staggered. He collapsed, unconscious, face down on the stone floor. Rena let a sigh out of her lips as she reached the sleeping mercenary and knelt down next to him.

"Looks like this guy lost too much blood!" Mikael stated, tapping Ares' head with his toe.

"No shit Sherlock, and don't do that!" Rena scolded playfully as she moved his foot. "Go find me some bandages if you've got time."

Humming slightly, she started to work. She drew a couple needles from her sleeve and started to place them next to her. Undisturbed by the look she got from Mikael, she started to work. She slid the needles into several muscles around his arms and legs.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked, looking up at Mikael again. "Ether find me some bandages or find someone who will!"

With a snort, he walked back to the main group. Rena snickered at the dejected look on his face.

* * *

The sun shined brightly on the bustling street below it. Mercenaries were shouting at each other or loading things into the wagon.

"Load the equipment off the dead here! We'll give them to the new recruits later! Let's hurry it up! We have to arrive at headquarters before the sun sets!"

Rena was lifting a couple of packs when she spotted Mickey. Jumping down she jogged towards him.

"Hey kiddo!" she greeted. "What you doing here?"

"Um…" he mumbled. "Do you know where Ares Hyung is?"

"Course!" she grinned as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a wagon. "He's somewhere around here!"

"Gohu, you're alive too!"

"Oh, it's you!" Gohu looked up from his loading.

Ares basically looked like a mummy. He was wrapped head to toe in bandages with only a few pieces of hair poking out from his head. "Hey! Kid."

"I was actually fighting the boss back there!" Gohu claimed.

"Eh! Strange. I was the one who was fighting the bandits' boss…"

"That guy was a fake, the real boss was in the supply room!"

"What? The boss was in the supply room? How strange!"

"Yup. He said he was hungry…"

"Hey, you punks! Quit lounging around and get in the wagons!"

Ares climbed into the wagon and looked around. Mercenaries were spread eagle on the floor, most of them were even sleeping.

"It was pretty tight on the way here…" Ares observed. "Now we have tons of space. About half of us died!"

Rena jumped up next to him with a smirk. She jerked her finger behind her before sauntering to a spot and lying down to sleep.

"Your fanboy wants you!" she stated.

"Ey!" he cried turning around. "Mickey!"

"Bye hyung!" Mickey waved. "Have a safe trip!"

"Yeah! You keep yourself safe too." Ares waved as the wagons started to move.

"Hyung thanks a lot!" Mickey cried. "And when I grow up I'm going to join the Temple Mercenaries just like you!"

Raising his hand, Ares didn't look behind him as the left the village of Jagsen. And that's how the mercenaries left.

* * *

**Finally finished. Took me a while to do this. My Internet crashed on me so I had to go to the library and download chapter eighteen. My parents wouldn't let me borrow my dad's laptop even though he doesn't need it from work. They're so cheap!**

**I also fell back into an old fandom for a bit. If you haven't watched it, watch Samurai 7, it's based on the Japanese movie 7 Samurai. It has all the classic characters. The best thing is that this was made before the mold was set for the rest of the world. It's an awesome show, you must watch it! But no manga. I was really sad about that.**

**Mikael. As an angel. Pfftt! Not likely! I cracked up at that line.**

**Next chapter is the Minos Arc! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**You can see I'm exited.**

**Peace out! VFran**


End file.
